


Yes Master

by AlexieGrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Slavery, one direction - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieGrey/pseuds/AlexieGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginez vous dans le futur, pas celui dont nous avons tous espéré durant notre enfance, pas celui où il y a des voitures volantes, mais plutôt un futur encore pire que le présent. Imaginez des esclaves, des maîtres exposant leurs quantité écœurante d'argent, des conditions de vies déplorables pour les esclaves, des hommes et des femmes battus pour satisfaire le plaisir malsain de leur maître. Imaginez vous devoir répondre aux ordres d'un tyran, de ne devoir avoir qu'une seule pensée, celle de votre maître et d’être tout le temps d'accord avec ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il dit. </p><p>Imaginez vous pouvoir y vivre? Et pourtant Harry et Louis aux classes et aux destins différents vivent dans cette nouvelle ère et le fonctionnement de cette société va les obliger à se rencontrer. </p><p>Bienvenue dans cet enfer porteur d'un nom doux, présage de malheur et de souffrance. Serez vous assez fort pour continuer jusqu'au bout dans ce monde de l'année 2106 ?</p><p>Bienvenue dans cette enfer porteur d'un nom doux, présage de malheur et de souffrance.<br/>Serez vous assez fort pour continuer jusqu'au bout dans ce monde de l'année 2106 ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aër

Les riches ou plus communément appelés Aër sont la classe la plus élevé de la société, tel une étoile ils regardent ce qui se passe d'en haut, dans leurs tour ou derrière leur muraille renforce. On devient riches par le sang et d'aucun autre moyen.


	2. Les Dwir

Les esclaves ou Dwir naissent esclaves et meurt esclaves. Vendus, loués, violés. Les esclaves ne sont pas autorisé à avoir une pensée ou une idée qui leur est propre. Il sont d'accord avec le Maître, un point c'est tout.


	3. Tör

Les intellectuels ou Tör sont une classe fabriqué de toute pièce, on y entre avec un test. Pour les enfants qui sont natif de cette classe, ils ne deviennes pas obligatoirement un Intellectuel, ils passes aussi un test, s'ils échoues ils deviennes Dwir (Esclaves).   
Toute classe confudu (autre que Jyfyodd) peut passer le test à leur 20ans, la différence est au nombre de chance qu'ont chaque classe. Un Aer pourra recommencer autant de fois qui le veux. Un Tör auras deux chances, un Taân auras cinq chances et enfin un Dwir aura une chance


	4. Jyfyodd

Les Jyfyodd sont les restes de la société, ils se considères comme des résistant à la nouvelle façon de vivre. Ils sont principalement composé d'esclaves qui se sont échappés, de meurtrier, ou d'intellectuel qui ont raté l'air test. Cette classe est sans cesse pourchassé par la "police" de cette civilisation, les Taân. L'état les souhaitant tous mort ils ne peuvent dormir sur leur deux oreilles.


	5. Taân

Cette classe correspond à l'armée, à la police et leur mission principale est de démasquer et d'exécuter les Jyfyodd. Pour faire partit de cette classe, les règles sont les mêmes que pour les Tör, sauf que cette fois ci il y a deux test, Physique et Loyauté.


	6. Chapter 6

POV' Louis

Vous voyez le gamin maigrichon, cherchant comme il peut à garder le peu de chaleur qui lui reste dans le corps, allongé sur son lit de fortune ? C'est moi, Louis Tomlinson, fils du plus haut placé des intellectuel Christian Tomlinson. Vous avez compris alors la honte que cet homme a dû ressentir quand son fils unique a raté deux fois le test pour rester dans cette classe écœurante de privilèges. Dès lors ma génitrice m'a permis de m'enfuir et de ne pas me faire exécuter par mon père et ses sbires. Depuis je vis entre deux piliers de pont à la merci des intempéries de ce temps de décembre à Farlidea anciennement appelé si je m'en rappelle bien, Londres. Les patrouilles des Taân se font plus fréquentes depuis que le dirigeant de ce monde a était changé il y a peu. Ce dernier a annoncé dans son discours d'élection " Un nettoyage complet de Farlidea sera fait dans les plus bref délais pour permettre à aucune autre épidémie de Jyfyodd d'apparaître." Oui il a bien parle d'une épidémie, comme si nous étions un microbe qui contamine la ville, quel con !

Quelqu'un qui me secoue me réveil en sursaut, c'est Olly.

"Mec ! Allez bouge ton cul ! Réveil toi ! Y'a une patrouille de Taân à nos fesses faut bouger d'ici ! "

Je me lève en vitesse et prend la fuite quand j'entends des balles s'éclater dans le béton du pont. Je me mets à courir, mais jusqu'à quand vais-je tenir ? Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi et il est déjà 19H. Je laisse mes jambes me guider, les Taân semblent être loins à présent et mes jambes vont bientôt me lâcher mais je ne m'arrête pas ! Plus je suis loin, mieux je serais. J'arrive dans une propriété privée, pour ne pas me faire remarquer je prend un balais et rejoins un homme sur la terrasse de cette immense demeure et me met à balayer. Je suis en sueur, mes habits me collent à la peau, le froid de fin de soirée me pique ma peau salie, c'en est désagréable. Une cloche retentit, chacun des hommes à l'extérieur stoppent leurs activités et un homme habillé simplement leur demande de se mettre en ligne devant le perron. Pour ne pas être remarqué je fais pareil mais l'homme commence à faire l'appel pour voir si tout le monde est présent et leur demande leur travail qu'ils ont fait durant la journée. Ça arrive à moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi répondre, je me suis mis dans un pétrin.

"Et toi esclave ?

-Louis..." Dois-je réellement lui donner mon vrai nom ? L'homme barbus me coupe en me mettant une gifle tellement forte qu'elle aurait pût me déboiter la tête, j'ai du faire un truc qui ne lui a pas plu.

"Louis comment morveux ?!

-King, Louis king" après avoir prononcé la phrase il me remet une gifle avant de me crier au visage

" monsieur !

-Louis king...monsieur " je ne pouvais supporter de respecter les règles, d'être comme tout le monde, dans une uniformité ennuyante, alors quelques secondes après avoir prononcé cette phrase je lui crache tout ce que je peux au visage. Il m'appuit sur l'épaule et je m'écroule au sol, il me donne des coup de pieds.

"je vais appeler le maître ! Il décidera de ton sort"

Puis il se dirige vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse me laissant gisant au sol, crachant du sang. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une autre personne, les coup à la tête m'ont brouillé la vision. Le barbus me prend par les cheveux pour me relever et je me retrouve face à ces yeux vert émeraudes, à ces boucles brunes et à ces lèvres roses qui sont sur chaque affiche dans la ville. Eh merde ! Il fallait que j'arrive dans la maison d'Harry styles le dirigeant intransigeant de ce monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! J'ai enfin réussis à écrire le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il répond à vos attentes. Je ne savais pas trop sous quel point de vus écrire alors j'ai décidé que les deux premier chapitre seront au point de vus des personnages puis pour les prochain ce sera omniscient. Si quelqu'un a une objection qu'il commente, tout commentaire est bon à prendre, négatif ou positif


	7. Chapter 7

PV' Harry

Les temps sont durs depuis un moment, les esclaves sont de moins en moins efficaces et cela me rend fou. Toujours devoir les punir, les réprimander, leur apprendre les bonnes choses. Je secoue la tête à cette pensée et amène ma tasse de thé à la bouche. Zayn me coupe de cette léthargie.

"Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ta perle rare ?" En guise de réponse je fronce les sourcils.

"Mais oui, lors de notre dernier entretien tu m'avais raconté que tu cherchais un esclave unique, qui pourrait être voulu par tout le monde, que tu montrerais lors de tes galas et tes soirées mondaines.

-Ah oui ça me revient, mais l'idée m'est quelque peu sortie de la tête depuis que je vois l'énergie que mettent mes esclaves dans leur travail, je perds espoir, les tiens sont t'ils efficaces ?

-Plutôt en effet." Je me renfrogne, et ramène la tasse en porcelaine à ma bouche pour me délecter de ce liquide chaud et espérer qu'il me détende un peu.

"Tom !" Ce bon à rien qui pût l'alcool à longueur de journée se ramène aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettent, et se retrouve à côté de mon fauteuil.

"Recule un peu s'il te plait." il s'exécute.

"Que me voulez vous maître ?

-Amène moi un esclave qui a mal travaillé aujourd'hui pour que je le punisse.

-Bien maître." il quitte la pièce et son odeur ignoble avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard le voilà avec un des esclaves à la porte d'entrée. Je me lève et lisse mon costume trois pièces avant de prendre dans l'entrée une canne. Tom l'amène sur le perron pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

"Mes chers bêtes ! Pour une énième et même raison un de vous va être battu ! " je prends les cheveux de ce dernier et approche mon visage du sien.

" Tu sais pourquoi tu vas être puni aujourd'hui ?" Ce dernier terrifié secoue la tête, je me mets à rire, un rire qui vous donne des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale, un rire que vous espérez ne plus jamais entendre dans votre vie. Dommage pour eux ils sont mes esclaves.

"Il ne sait pas pourquoi il va être puni, et bah je vais te le dire espèce de sous merde, tu travail pas assez ! Je veux des résultats et je n'en ai pas ! " je brandis la canne au dessus de ma tête et l'abat sur le dos de l'esclave qui se plit de douleur et s'écroule au sol. Je prend ses cheveux et les tire vers le haut.

" Si tu retombe au sol je double la quantité de coup tu comprend ? Donc tu te met debout, et te penche en avant et tu bouge pas, la c'est bien."

Cet imbécile s'est laissé s'écroulé au sol à de nombreuses reprises ce qui lui a coûté cents coups de cannes. Je retournai à l'intérieur et m'assis sur mon fauteuil face à Zayn.

"Tu crois que c'est le meilleur moyen pour les faire plier à tes règles et à tes exigences ? " je fixe un moment zayn et essaye de retenir l'élan de violence qui traverse mes veines et qui ne va pas tarder à prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je me lève en vitesse le regard noir et fusille zayn de ce regard, je jette ma tasse contre le mur, elle éclate.

"Je dresse mes esclaves de la façon qui me convient zayn ! Je suis le dirigeant de ce monde et si ces bêtes ne veulent pas se soumettre elles répondront de leurs actes devant la faucheuse, en enfer, un point c'est tout zayn, maintenant vas t'en, je veux être seul." Ce dernier m'a regardé tout le long de mon discours et à présent il se lève doucement me salut d'un geste de la tête et quitte ma propriété.

Après cette altercation je suis remonté dans ma chambre et me suis assoupis. Tom finit par me réveiller en tapant énergiquement à ma porte, je me lève du lit, arrange mes cheveux, mon costume et vais lui ouvrir.

"Que ce passe t'il Tom ?

-Un des esclaves semble récalcitrant, il m'a craché au visage, il s'appelle Louis king.

-En êtes vous sur ? Je n'ai jamais acheté de Louis.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit maître

-Pousse toi ! " je le pousse de devant la porte et me dirige vers l'extérieur et aperçoit ce dernier gisant au sol. Je lui prend les cheveux et il se relève, ses yeux bleus m'assaillirent d'un coup, je perdit quelque peu mes moyen, une sueur froide traversa mon corps. Je tousse pour reprendre de la prestance.

"Je ne te connais pas toi." il ne répond pas.

"Répond espèce de bon à rien ! " il lève le regard vers moi mais ne répond toujours rien.

"Bon, Tom ! Enferme le moi dans le sous sol, il va regretter d'avoir pénétré ma propriété."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voilà, j'ai finit le chapitre deux, mais je vous le dis je ne suis vraiment pas fière. Je l'ai relu de nombreuses fois et j'ai essayé de trouver ce qui clochait mais je n'ai pas trouvé.
> 
> Pour la fréquence ou je posterais un chapitre, elle reste aléatoire, cela dépendra de mon inspiration, de mes journées.
> 
> Je me répète mais tout commentaire est bon à prendre donc si vous avez des critiques je veux bien les entendre pour essayer d'améliorer.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis avait été envoyé dans les sous sol de la villa d'Harry. L'endroit était lugubre, humide et habité par des rats. Ce dernier avait était attaché au mur avec des menottes sûrement oranges de rouille. Louis était dégoûté par cet endroit, le silence qui suivit après que le barbus l'ait amené ici obligea Louis à repenser à de nombreuse choses comme Olly, Ou est ce qu'il est ? Est ce qu'il s'en est sorti? Toute ces questions assaillirent l'esprit fatigué et endolori de Louis. Il cherchait un point de repère dans cette endroit sombre, mais aucune onde de lumière ne semblait avoir le courage de percer les mur de cette pièces, le diable en avait prit procession. Il finit enfin par sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur.

Une voix grave le réveilla, c'était le barbus qui lui criait dessus.

"Réveil toi bon à rien ! J'ai pas que ça faire !" Louis ouvrit enfin difficilement les yeux, le barbus se rapprocha de lui et lui tapa fortement à plusieurs reprises la joue pour le réveiller encore plus.

"Ah voilà ! Je te préfère conscient, c'est plus marrant de vous entendre crier." il rigola et Louis lui cracha au visage, ce geste fut suivit d'un coup sur la joue de Louis avec un instrument que ce dernier ne pouvait distinguer. La joue de ce dernier lui brûla fortement.

"Tu te demandes ce que c'est hein ?! T'a de la chance, le maître est clément avec toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi mais comment contredire le maître, alors il a décidé que pour ne pas gâcher ton corps avec les cicatrices d'un fouet, il a opté pour une cravache, cet instrument fait assez mal pour que tu t'en souvienne mais ne laisse pas de marques permanentes. T'es prêt morveux ? " Louis ne répondît pas encore une fois et il se reprit un coup sur la joue de cette cravache.

"Je vais t'expliquer les règles ici, soit tu te plis soit on te brise tu comprend ? Donc maintenant je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre compris ? Si tu répond pas tu auras 5 coups, aller je commence, je peux ? " Louis releva la tête et fixa du regard le barbus mais ne donna pas de réponse. Le barbus fit claquer la cravache sur la joue de Louis, puis deux sur les cottes, un sur les fesses et le dernier coup claqua sur son sexe, ce dernier depuis le début se retenait de montrer qu'il avait mal mais avec ce dernier coup ses jambes lâchèrent et les menottes mordirent les poignets de Louis qui poussa un gémissement.

"Le questionnaire recommencera ce soir, aujourd'hui tu vas travailler, comme toutes les personnes dans ton genre." le barbus détacha les poignet de Louis qui s'écroula complètement au sol.

"Qui t'a permis de t'allonger au sol ?" Pour cette faute Louis récolta 5 coups de cravaches supplémentaires sur les fesses. Il se releva difficilement, le barbus lui donna un gobelet d'eau et un bout de pain puis il est emmené dans un champ où était récolté semblait t-il du blé.

"La parcelle dont tu t'occupe est là, si tu travailles pas je serais la pour te punir." le barbus s'était installé à quelques mètres de lui toujours la cravache à la main. Louis prit l'outil et regarda comment les autres l'utilisait et commença à travailler jusqu'à ce que le blond à ses côtés lui adresse la parole.

" T'es nouveau toi non ? Je me présente, Horan, Niall Horan." Le jeune blond lui offrit un sourire éclatant fier de sa blague, Louis ne répondît pas, il ne se considérait pas comme un esclave alors il ne parlerait pas un esclave.

" Ah oui t'es Louis king, l'homme sans langue, je vais t'apprendre un truc, si tu veux survivre ici répond quand on te le demande et ferme la quand on te l'ordonne."

Louis se contenta d'hocher la tête, le blond semblait être sympa, ce dernier continua enfin à parler.

"Le barbus aux courtes jambes qui put l'alcool h24 c'est Tom, le responsable des esclaves, il veille au bon fonctionnement pour le maître. " la curiosité prend le dessus sur l'honneur

" Mais il fait partit de qu'elle classe lui pour avoir ce rôle ? Demanda Louis

-Il fait partit des Dwir comme nous, mais il a réussis à grimper d'un échelon, mais personne ne sait comment

-Je ne suis pas un Dwir..."

la cloche retentit et tout le monde stoppa ses activité

"Il se passe quoi ?

-Il faut aller devant le perron, il va sûrement y avoir une exécution qui passe sur l'écran et il veut qu'on la voit, répondit niall"

Il se dirigèrent à l'endroit indiqué et sur l'écran on pouvait voir Harry ses boucles brunes et ses yeux vert émeraudes derrière un pupitre, se préparent à un discours

"Mes cher citoyen de Farlidea, un grand nettoyage vous avait était annoncé, un grand nettoyage à était fait. De nombreux Jyfyodd on était tué sur place mais d'autre ont était capturé pour être donner comme exemple à tout les Jyfyodd qui empeste encore les rue de notre magnifique ville. Ces trois Jyfyodd ici présent vont donc être exécutés" Harry de tourne et montre de la main trois personne menotté, Louis reconnaît Olly parmi ces derniers. Louis tombe à genoux et amène ses mains à son visage et des larmes s'échappe de ses yeux bleu. Il releva la tête et Harry se dirigea vers les Jyfyodd, plus présidèrent vers Olly, pointa l'arme devant lui et un bruit assourdissant prit la vie de l'ami de Louis.

"relève toi ! " lui cria Tom en lui donnant encore un coup de cravache. Louis se releva, un regard noir et plein de haine avait prit la place des larmes qui humidifiaient quelque seconde plus tôt les joues Rossi de Louis. Ce dernier cracha au visage de Tom qui cette fois ci n'utilisa pas la cravache mais ses mains et lui donna de nombreux coup de poings, Louis finit par s'évanouir.

~

Il fut réveillé par le claquement d'un interrupteur. La pièce était tantôt plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, tantôt éclairé par une faible lumière.

"On m'a dit que Tom t'avais mal traité, qu'il t'avais battu alors que j'avais expressément demandé de ne pas endommager ton corps." Harry se rapprochait lentement de Louis. Ce dernier essayait de distinguer ses trait mais n'y arrivait pas, quand Harry se retrouva a une distance moindre il caressa la joue de Louis et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions, si tu coopère pas je ne pourrais pas améliorer ta condition de vie que tu as depuis deux jours, mais si tu coopère et répond à mes questions quand je te les pose tu verras que ta vie te sera plus agréable, est tu d'accord ? Tout ne tient qu'à toi. " Louis relava la tête et hocha la tête en guise de réponse positive, il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qu'il allait regretter mais il était vraiment trop fatigué pour pouvoir encore résister à la soumission. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et colla ses lèvres roses contre celles de Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Le chapitre 3 est enfin terminé, j'espère qu'ils vous plais, n'hésitez pas à voter si il vous plais et si non commentez et dites moi ce qu'il va pas. Je veux vraiment m'améliorer. Merci
> 
> xoxo. #"alexie"


	9. Chapter 9

Louis fut surpris quand il sentit les douces lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, ils n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon, et le fait que ce sois Harry styles, celui qui le retient captif n'arrangeait en rien les choses, Louis ne réagi donc pas quand Harry tenta d'intensifier ce simple baisé. Ce dernier s'écarte et fait claquer la cravache sur le ventre à Louis.

"Vos désir sont des ordres, répètes après moi

-Vos désirs sont des...ordres

-Quand je t'embrasse tu répond à mon baisé très bien ?

-...Oui" Harry donna encore un coup à Louis avant de s'écrier

"Maître ! Tu as perdus ta liberté en pénétrant dans mon domaine, pourquoi dois tu faire ce que je t'ordonne Louis ? " ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre, il fixa Harry attendant de l'aide mais Il lui asséna encore un coup de cravaches avant de prononcer distinctement cette phrase

"Tu dois faire tout ce que je t'ordonne parceque mes désirs sont des ordres, répètes !

-Parceque vos désirs sont des ordres

-Bien, c'est déjà mieux" Harry caressa la joue de Louis.

"Tes yeux me font penser à ceux d'un homme que j'ai du tuer il y'a quelque années, sûrement deux ans, Christian Tomlinson, plus personne ne sait qui c'est à notre époque, je l'ai rayé de la planète depuis qu'il a trahit la nation en laissant vivant son fils alors que ce dernier avait raté le test d'entrée dans la classe des intellectuel. Qu'elle gâchis, un si grand homme pour son fils moins que rien." Plus Harry continuait à parler plus Louis sentait la colère monter en lui, son père était donc mort ? Mais sa mère ? Que lui est elle arrivée ?

"Enfin bref, d'où vient tu ?" Louis ne savait pas quoi répondre, si il lui disait qu'il était un Jufyodd, Harry n'hésiterais pas à le tuer, mais que devait il lui dire alors ?

"Je faisait partit des Dwir de ce Tomlinson, et à sa mort il nous a laissé comme ça, sans rien, ça fait deux ans que j'essaye de survivre sans maître, Maître" Louis eu Un haut le cœur en prononçant cette phrase, il venait de déshonorer son père et de se considérer comme un Dwir.

"Bien, donc tu as eu les bases qu'un esclaves doit avoir" Harry se rapproche de Louis et détacha les mains de Louis du mur, ce dernier sentait les boucles d'Harry lui caresser les joues, lui chatouiller le nez, son odeur était réellement enivrante, il fut même surprit quand il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette douceur. Quand il fut détacher Louis se frotta les poignet précédemment cisaillé par les menottes trop haute pour la petite taille de ce dernier.

" On va pouvoir commencer la prochaine étape de ton dressage Louis" dit Harry un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il prit le bras à Louis et le traîna hors de cette cave pour l'emmener dans la bâtisse, les Dwir à l'extérieur étaient spectateur de ce remu-ménage et se posaient tous des questions. Harry emmena Louis dans une chambre à l'étage.

"Ceci est ta chambre, tu as tes habits ici, la sale de bain est la porte juste la. Prend une douche tu empeste, je reviens dans 15 minutes" Harry sortit de cette pièce et la ferma à clef. Louis fit un tour sur lui même pour voir ce qu'il avait dans cette pièce. Le luxe était présent dans chaque recoins, le lit avec les tissus en satin bleu, la sale de bain avec cette baignoire en forme d'œuf, Louis était impressionner par ce confort qu'il n'avait pas connut depuis deux ans. Il se dirigea vers le dressing et quand il l'ouvrit il fut étonné de remarquer qu'il y a deux choix d'ensemble, en une vingtaine d'exemplaires. Il en sortit un, il était composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate. Puis Louis sortit le deuxième, et fut plus choqué quand il vit enfin ce qu'était cet ensemble, un caleçon noir et un nœud papillon noir, rien d'autre. Il le remit dans le dressing et choisit évidement un costume pour aller se doucher.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau le détendît un peu, l'odeur du gel douche le fit sourire, quand on a presque rien, de petites choses nous rendent vites heureux constata t-il. Il enfila l'ensemble, et attendit sur le lit qu'Harry se décide enfin à ouvrir. Il ne tarda pas à entendre les clef dans la serrure de sa nouvelle chambre, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un Harry resplendissant.

"Je vois que tu as pus remarquer les habits que tu as à ta disposition ? Le temps que mon ami arrive je vais t'expliquer le code." Harry se dirigea vers le dressing et invita Louis à le suivre.

"Le costume que tu porte est pour la journée, bien ? Il est sobre, et t'expose peut, quand au deuxième ensemble" Harry de retourna vers Louis et lui souri de toutes ses dents

"cet ensemble est mon préféré, tu le mettras le soir quand ta journée de travail sera terminer et quand tu entendras les cloches sonner quatre fois au lieu de trois habituellement, sois attentif parceque je veux que quand j'arrive dans cette pièce tu sois revêtus de ce caleçon et de ce nœud papillon, compris ?

-Oui...Maître

-De mieux en mieux, descendons je vais te présenter à un ami" Harry sortit de la pièce et emmena Louis à l'étage du bas dans le salon

"Zayn ! Mon ami ! je te présente Louis, ma nouvelle trouvaille, et en plus il ne m'a rien coûté, il est venu à moi, tourne Louis, je veux que zayn admire tes proportion" Louis s'exécuta nonchalamment, Harry se rapprocha de se dernier et lui demanda de se stopper quand il était dos à eux.

"Regarde moi ces fesses zayn !" Harry mît sa main sur les fesses de Louis qui se sentit mal à l'aise

"Oui, il est bien comme spécimen, tu as peut être trouve ta perle rare enfin de compte

-Quel soulagement

-En effet, bon il faut que je parte, je fut content d'avoir reçus une invitation de ta part pour le galas de demain.

-C'est normal, on se voit donc demain" les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et zayn quitta la pièce. Puis Harry se tourna vivement vers Louis

"Allée ! Toi tu retournes dans ta chambre" Harry accompagna cette phrase de quelques tapes sur les fesse de Louis qui fit un petit bon sur place mais ne bougea pas pour autant

"Tu vas bouger ?! Je pense t'avoir ordonnée quelque chose, et pourquoi tu dois le faire ? " Louis ne bougea toujours pas et ne répondît pas pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un chien et qu'on ne le traitait pas comme tel, alors cette fois ci les mains qui tapée précédemment les fesses de ce dernier furent remplacé par la cravache, Louis était trop fatigué pour résister plus.

"Parceque vos désir son des ordres...maître

-Bien, bien, dit Harry en caressant la tête de Louis, maintenant monte dans la chambre morveux" Louis s'exécuta et entama la monté des escaliers suivit d'Harry.

"Dans 1heure je t'apprendrais l'art de me servir, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour demain pendant le galas que j'ai organisé" pendant qu'ils parlaient ils arrivèrent devant la chambre à Louis où il y pénétra et Harry l'enferma à clef.

Louis passa l'heure à tourner en rond, de quoi parlais t'il ? De quel façon voulait-il qu'il le serve ? Toutes ces question affluèrent dans la tête de louis l'occupant durant cette longue heure d'attente. Une clef pénétrant une serrure stoppa Louis qui resta là où il se trouvait dans bouger.

"Fait pas cette tête Louis, maintenant suis moi" Louis s'avança et quand il passa la porte où se trouvait Harry ce dernier mit la main en bas du dos de Louis. Il regarda Harry et ce dernier ce contenta de lui sourire. L'odeur d'Harry traversait les narines de Louis et il fut étonnamment surprit d'être rassure par l'odeur de son mercenaire. Harry l'emmena dans la cuisine

"Bon, nous y sommes, durant la soirée de demain soir tu seras avec les autres Dwir, tu feras le service, mais la différence pour toi c'est que tu feras seulement MON service, aujourd'hui je vais te montrer où se trouve chaque chose dans la cuisine et je vais t'apprendre à porter un plateau et à préparer mes boissons, enfin bref que des choses bien ennuyante comparé à ce que je te réserve quand tu seras près

-Prêt ? Pour quoi ?" Louis récolta un coup de cravache pour cette question qui ne plus pas à Harry.

"Tu ne pose pas ce genre de question morveux ! Tu te pose aucune question, tu a les mêmes pensée que moi, le même opinion ect...Compris ! Je ne veux pas que demain tes paroles diffères des miennes, est ce bien clair ?" Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait il s'était rapproche de Louis et avait à présent le visage à quelque centimètre de Ce dernier, mélangeant leurs souffles à présent saccadé, ils aurait juste à incliner la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontres, Louis y pensa, et se demanda même pourquoi il avait envie d'embrasser cet homme, il n'eu pas le temps de se décider qu'Harry regarda les lèvres de ce dernier puis se décala et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"C'était pas prévue putain ! " cria Harry, pourquoi ! Pourquoi ?!" Harry se tirait les cheveux, Louis restait incrédule, Harry avait changé de comportement en si peu de temps, que se passait t'il. Harry faisait les 100 pas dans la cuisine puis s'arrêta, le visage rouge, les cheveux en pagaille

"Tu sais porter un verre ? Servir du Whisky ?

-euh...oui je crois

-Maitre ! Pourquoi tu ne dis pas maître ! " l'état d'Harry empira, il parlait en pleurnichant

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme tout les Dwir ! À écouter ce que je te dit ! À faire ce que je Veux ! " Harry prit un verre et le jeta sur le mur derrière Louis qui se baissa à temps pour ne pas se le recevoir dans la tête. Il commençait à avoir vraiment peur, jusqu'où Harry pourrait-il allait ?

"Maître calmez vous, Louis essayait d'être le plus calme possible, vos désirs son des ordres, exigeait de moi ce que vous voulez" Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'était qu'il voulait qu'Harry se calme. Et ça marche, Il relava la tête, calme, une lueur dans les yeux que Louis n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer

"Ne me dit pas des choses comme ça Louis ! Tu n'est pas prêt, retourne dans ta chambre." Louis haussa les sourcils

"Je ne suis pas censé apprendre aujourd'hui...Maître

-Tu m'as dit que tu savais servir et préparer un whisky, il n'y a plus rien à apprendre pour le moment, maintenant hors de ma vue Dwir"

Louis baissa la tête et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas énormément d'occupation dans cette chambre, aucun livre, aucune télé, juste des feuilles et un stylos. Il partit alors se mettre devant son bureau et écrivit un peu.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Louis voulais prendre une douche mais ne savez pas où trouver un habit pour dormir la nuit. Il s'aventura dans la maison, une atmosphère atroce s'était emparé des murs, comme si le diable avait prit possession de l'âme de la maison, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Louis et il chercha où se trouvait Harry.

"Maître ! Ou êtes vous ? " Louis marchais dans le noir, comme si, s'il allumait la lumière il allait recevoir les foudre de quelqu'un pour avoir dérangé l'occupant spirituel de cette maison. Il se trouvais dans le couloir du haut quand il sentit un coup lui brûler les fesses. Louis poussa un cri, un mélange de surprise et de douleur, il se retourna et trouva un Harry en tenue d'Adam.

"Pourquoi es tu sortit de ta chambre idiot ! Je ne t'enferme pas, une fois, et toi tu en profite ? Tu veux que je te punisse ?

-Non maître ! Non maître ! " Louis se reprit un coup de cette cravache qu'il avait envie de mettre dans les fesses d'Harry depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait brûlé.

"Ne t'ai-je pas dis que tu avais les même opinion, idée, pensées que moi !

-Si maître

-Alors tu répond oui à chaque fois que je propose quelque chose, et si je dis qu'on arrête on arrête, pour cette faute je vais te punir le double. Suis moi

-Oui maître" Louis baissa la tête et suivit Harry la ou il l'emmenait. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa le passage à Louis pour qu'il passe le premier. Les yeux de ce dernier sortirent de leurs orbites quand il vu ce qu'il se trouvait à derrière cette porte en bois foncé, Le diable, la maison elle même du diable, du sang, des clous, des planches, un assortiment de fouets, une table en bois brute et des menottes de chaque côté, une odeur acre qui pique les narine, L'enfer. Pendant que Louis restait choqué par la composition de cette pièce, Harry était partit chercher quelque chose et il le mît autour du coup de Louis.

"Voici un collier, je l'ai acheté spécialement pour toi, si tu regarde bien, il y'a des petits clous à pointes épaisses à l'intérieur du cuire, si tu ne m'écoute pas je tire un peu sur cette laisse et ces clou pressent fortement la peau fine de ton coup, ne fait pas cette tête Louis, quand même, tu es censé être aussi content que moi que je te punisse.

-Je ne suis pas encore sadomasochiste...maître." Répondit Louis d'un tons sec, Harry rigola et se rapprocha de Louis, il se pencha en avant de manière à avoir sa bouche proche, très proche de celle Louis et lui susurra à l'oreille

"Si tu savais ce que j'aurais envie de te faire ici sur cette table" Harry lécha le lobe de ce dernier et le mordit un peu. Les muscles du bas du ventres de Louis se contractèrent violemment l'obligeant à gémir ce mot qu'il déteste.

"Maître...

-T'aimes bien ça hein morveux ?" Harry mît sa main sur le sexe de Louis et le caressa à travers le pantalon, l'esclave ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce plaisir, surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir et depuis ce qu'Harry lui avait dit.

"Regardes moi ça ! Tu bandes déjà sale chien ! " Louis baissa la tête et remarqua la bosse dans son pantalon.

"Bon allez assez tardé ! Enlève ta chemise, tu auras 15 coup de cravaches sale chien" il se rapprocha de louis, leur lèvres à quelque millimètres et il continua toujours à la même distance

"5 parceque tu es sorti de ta niche sans je t'en donne l'autorisation, 5 parceque tu m'a donné une réponse négatif et 5 autre parceque tu a bandé comme un chien ! "

"Comment veut-il que je contrôle ce genre de chose ?" Pensa Louis, il retira la chemise et se mît dos à Harry, ce dernier lui tira la laisse et les clous pressèrent la peau de Louis qui gémit encore une fois

"Maître...

-Recule ! " Louis s'exécuta, après l'excitation qu'avait ressenti ce dernier, la simple chose qu'il voulait c'était répondre aux ordres d'Harry.

~

Louis avait le dos et les fesses en feu, Harry lui avait permit de tomber à genoux à la fin. La respiration de ce dernier était devenu plus forte, son dos lui brûler. Louis était encore dos à Harry, il l'entendit marcher vers lui, puis il le sentit de mettre à genoux derrière et finalement il sentit les douces lèvres humide embrasser son dos rouge, il se cambra sous ce contact tellement doux, opposé à la cravache qui lui cisaillait le dos quelque minutes plus tôt.

"Ne te cambre pas Louis ! Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je pourrait aller"

Louis redressa son dos et Harry remonta vers sa nuque avec de tendres baisé, arrivé à l'oreille de ce dernier Harry lui chuchota tendrement

"Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu me cherchait quand tes sortit de ta chambre ?

-Je vous cherchez maître, parceque je voulais savoir qu'est ce que je devais mettre en pyjama.

-ohh" Louis sentit Harry se redresser et ricaner un peu, il se retourna et essaya de garder son regard vers le haut pour ne pas tomber face au sexe dénudé d'Harry.

"Tu dors en tenue d'Adam Louis ! Je ne trouve pas l'utilité d'un tissus sur notre corps quand nous sommes que tous les deux, maintenant montons dans ta chambre, j'ai de la crème à te mettre sur ce magnifique dos" Harry retira le collier à Louis et passa devant Lui, puis monta à l'étage, il pénétra la sale de bain de ce dernier et en ressortit avec un tube de crème.

"Allonge toi à plat ventre sur ton lit" Louis s'exécuta et Harry se mît à cheval sur ses cuisses, et baissa le pantalon de Louis qu'en dessous des fesses. L'esclaves gémit de douleur, elles lui brûlaient tout autant que son dos. Harry pressa le tube et en mît dans sa main avant de masser délicatement les fesses rouges de Louis qui essayait de se retenir de gémir, Harry passa de la crème sur le dos et reposa le tube sur la table de chevet de Louis.

"Demain matin je te réveil vers 10h, je te remettrait de la crème, bonne nuit...Louis"

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé par son prénom, après tout ce n'est qu'un esclaves ? Harry ne contrôlait plus aucune de ses émotions et cela l'énervait encore plus, d'où la crise de l'après midi.

Quand a Louis, il retira son pantalon et se coucha après avoir mît une alarme à 9h.

~

Un bruit Aigus et répétitif sépara Louis de son père, il se releva comme un corps que l'on galvanise, en sueur, le dos et les fesses qui lui brûlent encore. Il se leva et ne se rappelait plus qu'il était nu, c'est pourquoi il fut un peu surprit. Il rentra dans la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau tiède sur son corps endolori, quand la baignoire fut remplit il s'y allongea et se nettoya doucement avec du savon, quand il eu finit et qu'il fut rincé il ferma un peu les yeux pour profiter de cette plénitude. Cette décontraction fut interrompu par un jeune homme au corps d'athlète et complément dénudé passant ses long doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Louis. Ce dernier fut surprit de le trouver dans la salle de bain en ouvrant les yeux.

"On dirait qu'ici on se détend ? Alle sort maintenant ! J'ai de la crème à te mettre." Louis se leva essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son sexe, quand il eu une serviette il se l'attacha autour de la taille et se sécha le reste du corps. Harry l'emmena sur son lit et le rituel de la crème reprit.

"Tu n'as pas eu trop mal pour dormir ?

-Non maître

-Très bien. Habille toi et rejoins moi en bas des que t'as finit. " Harry caressa la joue de Louis et quitta la pièce. Le Jyfyodd n'eu pas de mal pour choisir ses habits, étant donné qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il descendit, un sourire, d'ont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, aux lèvres.

"Vous voilà bien joviale esclave, est-ce moi qui vous met dans cet état ? " un picotement aux fesses lui fit se rappeler de la leçon de la soirée précédente

"Oui maitre

-Quel joie d'entendre ça ! Aujourd'hui tu vas faire du ménages, tu auras un autre Dwir pour t'accompagner, rejoint le il est dans la cuisine" Louis se retourna et commençait à se diriger vers la cousine quand Harry se positionna devant lui et lui susurra à l'oreille

"Bonne journée Louis."

Il reprit son chemin quand Harry se poussa enfin de son passage. Louis entra dans la cuisine et reconnut la chevelure blonde de Niall, qui ne tarda pas à le reconnaître.

"Hey ! Louis, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça

-Ça à l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois, ta de beaux habits et moi je me coltine cet haillon dégueulasse, et encore il est considéré comme assez propre pour être mît dans la bâtisse du grand Harry styles." Louis rigola a la remarque du petit blond.

"Oui ça va mieux

-Il paraît que t'es sous la protection d'Harry styles ?

-Je ne penses pas" Louis se frotta la nuque et ricana gêné, tout ce qu'il s'était passe depuis le début encombra les méninges de Louis.

"Hey ! Ça va ?

-oui oui, bon il faut commencer à nettoyer, sinon le maître va devoir nous punir"

~

La journée passa plus vite que Louis l'espérait. 1 heure avant que les invitait arrive Harry donna congé à tout les Dwir pour qu'ils se prépares et s'habilles en major d'homme de luxe.

"Toi Louis tu me suis, j'ai un habit spécial pour toi" Louis avait un peu peur de ce que Harry lui réservait. Il sortit d'un dressing un costume. Louis l'enfila, et se regarda dans une glace, il remarqua qu'il y avait une des lettre dorée brodés sur la poche de la veste, un H, un E et un S. Cela signifiait que Louis était la propriété d'Harry Edward Styles. Louis remonta ses cheveux et déjà les invités arrivait dans la bâtisse.

"Louis, tu reste collé à moi toute la soirée et tu me servira ce que j'exigerais. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si il t'arrive it quelque chose, de nombreuses personne présentes ce soir te veulent chez eux." Il embrassa la joue à Louis qui fut extrême ne surprit, Harry saluait déjà de nombreuse personne, Louis quand a lui essayait de rester aux côtés d'Harry.

"Je vous présentes ma nouvelle acquisition mes cher amis, Louis king, je n'ai rien eu à débourser pour couronner le tout" tout ses compagnons poussèrent des cris enthousiastes et reluquaient Louis de haut en bas tout en secouant la tête dans un signe approbatif.

"Louis, va me chercher un whisky.

-oui maître" Louis de dirigea vers la cuisine et prit la bouteille de Whisky quand il sentit des mains lui toucher les hanches, une odeur atteignit ses narines, un parfum qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se réoriente et tomba face à une tête inconnue, cette homme avait une barbe, des yeux bruns.

"Alors Louis ! Il parait que tu es le nouvelle esclaves sexuel du grand Harry styles, moi aussi j'en voudrais bien un, mais yen à aucun qui survit jamais

-sexuel ? Mais non !" Cette homme caressa délicatement la joue de Louis qui était terrifié

"Harry !" S'écria Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai enfin réussit à terminer ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que les autres. Ce chapitre à plus d'action, avec Harry et ses problème psychologique haha. Et aussi le Harry qui commence à trop apprécier Louis, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à comenter ou à voter ☺️
> 
> Xoxo. #"alexie"


	10. Chapter 10

Louis ne savez pas quoi faire, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il avait crié désespérément le nom de son maître, et personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. L'homme se mît à caresser les cheveux de Louis, puis passa le nez à travers ces dernier et inspira longuement pour profiter de l'odeur du plus petit. L'esclaves gesticulé sous son agresseur pour essayer de s'échapper mais plus il le faisait plus l'homme lui serrait fort les poignets. Il suça le lobe de Louis, puis le mordilla, mais contrairement à la fois ou Harry lui avait fait, Louis ne ressentait aucun plaisir, il ressentait même du dégoût. Quand cet homme lui mordillait l'oreille Louis avait en pâture celle de ce dernier qu'il mordit fortement le faisant crier de douleur.

"Quel con !" L'homme qui faisait bien 1 tête de plus que lui, lui donna un coup de point, Louis s'étala au sol et amena ses doigts tremblant à sa bouche et sentit du sang coulait de son nez. Il releva la tête et jeta un regard plein de haine à l'homme le surplombant

"Ne fait pas cette tête gentil Louis ! Tu sais très bien que c'est un combat perdus d'avance. Pourquoi cherches tu a compliquer les choses ?"

Le plus grand prit par les cheveux Louis qui grimaçait de douleur et le ramena debout devant lui. Il mît les main de l'esclaves derrière son dos et les bloqua d'une main pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il lécha la veine qui pulsait au rythme effréné des battement du cœur de Louis, puis il suçota la peau énergiquement.

"Te voilà marqué Louis ! Et si j'ai envie que tu m'appartienne Tu m'appartiens

-C'est quoi votre problème avec l'appartenance et votre besoin de diriger des personnes !

-T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de parler moins que rien ?

-Non mais qui que tu sois tu n'es pas mon maître connard" l'homme devint rouge de rage et amena ses mains au petit coup de Louis et commença à l'étrangler. Il savait qu'il allait mourir mais il continuait de regarder son vis à vis avec un sourire.

"Lâche le tout de suite Liam ! " Louis reconnut la voix de son maître. Le fameux Liam souris avant de retirer ses mains du coup à présent violet de Louis. Ce dernier reconnut Zayn au côté d'Harry dans l'entrée du bars.

"Le grand Harry styles ! Je m'attendais à plus d'élégance de ta part, tu aurait quand elle pût m'inciter à ton galas, mais il se trouve que nous n'avons pas la même définition d'élégance.

-En effet oui, mais nous n'avons pas non plus la même définition d'appartenance, Louis m'appartient et pourtant tu y a toucher. Je vais te montrer que je suis tout autant élégant que toi, c'est pourquoi je vais te demander de quitter ma propriété privée sur le champs

-On se reverra à George's house, tu sais que tu ne peux me refuser l'accès à cette endroit" Liam quitta la pièce et salua chacun des hommes qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Louis avait écouté attentivement depuis le début la discussion, qu'est ce que George's house ? Pourquoi Harry ne peut pas y interdire l'accès à ce Liam ? Après qu'il soit partit Louis regarda Harry

"Merci maître" Harry leva les yeux sur Louis et une lueur de dégoût traversa les pupille émeraude du bouclé.

"Tom ! emmène le moi dans une des maisons d'esclaves, je ne veux pas le voir avant que les traces qu'à laissé de connard sur mon bien ne soit complètement partit.

-Bien monsieur"

L'homme à courte jambe prit par le coude Louis et l'entraîna hors de la maison, il faisait noir et il ne savait pas ou exactement le barbus l'emmenait. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient traversé quelques parcelles de blés par un petit chemin, une lumière pouvait être aperçut au bout. Ils arrivèrent enfin à quelque chose qui ressemblait comme à un village, c'est donc la que les esclaves d'Harry styles vivent ? Se dit Louis. La barbus ouvrit la porte d'une des cabanes et jeta Louis à l'intérieur. Avant de partir le barbus avait appuyé sur un interrupteur et la cabane s'éclaira, il y avait deux lit de fortune superposés. Il y avait un lavabo qui semblait être très peu nettoyé, une table avec des feuilles et un crayon et une armoire où Louis y trouva des habits caractéristique des esclaves d'Harry styles. Harry ! Pourquoi avait-il était dégoûté de Lui ? C'est pas comme si il avait excité ce Liam pour qu'il vienne lui lécher le cou. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre, Harry changeait de comportement en deux secondes, en début de soirée il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui et la il l'envoie vivre quelque temps avec les esclaves, dans la cabane de qui Louis était tombé. Finalement Il s'assit sur le bureau et commença à écrire. Il mît peut de temps à déposer ses mot sur ce papier de fortune, il se mît en caleçon et s'allongea sur le lit qui semblait inutilisé. Il eu à peine le temps de poser sa tête sur cette chose qui servait de cousin qu'un flot de larmes lui irrita les joue. Louis préférait encore retourner à sa vie d'avant, à avoir du mal à trouver à manger, que d'avoir toute ces choses mais d'être l'esclave d'Harry styles. En plus ce Liam à parler d'esclave sexuel, est ce qu'Harry le prépare à ça enfaite quand il dit que Louis n'est pas encore prêt ?

"Mais quel idiot! s'insulta Louis, qu'est ce que je suis simple d'esprit ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça aurait était d'autre !" Les larmes doublèrent et cette sensation de ne pouvoir rien y changer le torturait, encore plus que la brûlure de la cravache sur ses fesses, avez vous déjà eu ce sentiment d'être bloqué ? De ne rien pouvoir changer à la situation actuelle ? De ne pas pouvoir retourner en arrière ?

Une clef dans un serrure fit sursauter Louis, le jeune blond entra dans la cabane et fut surprit de trouver la Louis.

"Hey mec ! Qu'est ce que tu fou la ? Ta pleure mauviette ou je rêve ? " Louis s'essuya les joues en vitesse pour effacer la traces des larmes.

"C'est Harry qui m'a envoyé la

\- ah bon ? Après que Liam payne t'es agressé ?

-C'est ça

-C'est bon signe ça " Louis haussa un sourcil et fixa le petit blond

"Je m'explique, si un des bien de quelqu'un à le signe d'appartenance d'une autre personne sur lui c'est une honte pour le propriétaire actuel et donc comme ces personnes n'ont aucun sentiment pour leur Dwir ils les tues, mais toi, Harry ta laisse la vie sauve et ta juste éloigné de lui." Louis en restait bouche bée. Harry aurait donc pût le tuer si il n'avait aucun "sentiments" envers lui ? Une pointe au cœur surprit ce dernier, il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Et donc d'après toi Harry m'a laissé la vie sauve parceque ?

-Parcequ'il tient à toi, c'est sûrement aussi pourquoi il te bat avec une cravache et nous un fouet" le blond enleva son haut et montra son dos, Louis amena sa main à sa bouche, le petit blond était recouvert de cicatrices.

"Je pense pas niall, arrête de dire des bêtises, il ne me traiterais pas de cette manière si il tenait à moi" Louis rougis en repensant au raison de sa dernier punition, quand Harry l'avait fait bander rien qu'avec sa main.

"Hey ! Mais on dirait que tu rougis Louis ? Je veux tout savoir sur la vie d'Harry styles. Tu l'apprécie Louis ?

-On parle quand même du tortionnaire Harry styles, donc non je ne l'apprécie pas !

-oui oui, ta raison, alors une info croustillante ?" Niall s'assit en tailleur sur le lit du bas et attendait avec impatience ce qu'avait a lui dire Louis qui s'assit à ses côtés.

"Le grand Harry styles aime dormir nu, car il trouve inutile qu'un tissus le recouvre quand il est seul ou avec moi dans la maison.

-Noon ! C'est pas vrai ? Harry, qui dors nu ? T'a vus son engin ?

-niall ! T'a pas finis ! Je ne passe pas mes journée à regarder de quoi est composé son corps d'athlète

-ah ! Donc tu as vus qu'il avait un corps d'athlète " les deux jeunes homme éclatèrent de rire. Louis finit par tout lui expliquer depuis le début, niall semblait être quelqu'un de cofinance. Quand il avait finit de parler niall le fixait sans aucune expression sur son visage

"Mec répond !

-Mais c'est un truc de malade, finit-il par s'écrier, donc enfaite t'es le fils du grand Tomlinson ?

-Oui...

-Et bah ça alors ! Et Harry t'a fait bander ? Et après tu me dis qu'il ne t'attire pas !

-Il ne m'attire pas dans le sens que tu le dis, mais je pense que s'il était une toute autre personne il m'attirerait sexuellement tout hetero que je suis.

-haha ! J'ai réussi à faire sortir les verres du nez de Louis tomlinson !

-ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et j'ai dis, si s'était une autre personne, et pour le moment c'est mon tortionnaire...

-qui va te trouer les fesses dans peu de temps

-mais t'es un malades mon pauvre horan ! Alle va te coucher au lieu de dire des conneries !" Louis materna niall, il le recouvra de la couverture et partit se coucher à son tour. Dès qu'il s'allongeait et ne faisait rien d'autre que chercher désespérément le sommeil des tonnes de question envahissait son esprit, ceci résultait à une nuit sans sommeil.

Tom les réveilla le lendemain matin avec une assiette creuse dans chaque main.

"Alle les bêtes ! Faut manger !" Il passa les assiettes par une trape en bas de la porte. Niall se leva et prit une assiette avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Louis lui ne bougea pas, le blond leva la tête et regarda Louis

"Tu manges pas Louis ?

-je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et ça n'a pas l'air très bon

-Je ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est mais, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut manger Louis

-Je préfère pas

-Fait pas ton difficile

-Non t'inquiète, j'ai assez mange chez Harry pour pouvoir tenir sans manger une fois

-Bon d'accord, ça me fera plus à manger hein" 15minutes plus tard Tom repassa et se dirigea vers Louis.

"Montre moi tes marques!" Louis ne bougea pas

"Je viens de te demander quelque chose je crois

-Vous n'êtes pas mon maître

-Je le suis temps que les marques sont présentes sur ton corps idiot ! Maintenant avance toi, je veux voir" Louis ne bougea pas et fixait du regard le barbus qui devenait rouge par l'immobilité de Louis, il finit pas s'avancer et le petit blond se mît à ricaner silencieusement.

"Elles sont encore visibles, je revient après demain pour la deuxième inspection

-je vais faire quoi tout ce temps ?

-Rien, tu restes enferme ! Il ne faut pas que le maître t'aperçoive, même de loin. " Louis serra les poings et fit voler la table à ses côtés

"Je vais pas rester la à rien foutre le temps que ce connard d'Harry styles décide que je peux enfin avoir l'honneur qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi !

-Comment parle tu sale con ?" Tom se rapprocha encore plus de Louis il lui donna un coup de poing et ce dernier s'évanouit

"Ça lui apprendra ! Aller le blond toi tu vas travailler tu sors" niall regarda Louis gisant au sol et sortit de cette cabane.

~

Louis reprit ses esprits avec un mal de tête atroce, il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il gesticula un peu et fut surprit de sentir quelque chose de doux sous lui, si il se rappelait bien il s'était écroulé sur du bois et non sur des draps en satin. Il entrouvrît les yeux, sa vision était un peu trouble mais il était sur de reconnaître la chambre dans la maison à Harry. Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est évanouis ? Il se força à ouvrir ses yeux et la lumière vive accentua son mal de tête. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une feuille sur son bureau. Il se leva et s'appuyant sur le lit pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol, il arrive au bureau il s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à lire

"Louis, de voir ces marques qui appartienne à quelqu'un autre que moi sur ton corps mon fait mal au plus profond de moi, ne me demande pas d'explication s'il te plais, je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi j'ai ressentit ça. J'ai tellement souffert que je ne voulais plus te voir avec ce cou violet alors je t'es envoyé chez les esclaves, voulant attendre que Tom me dise enfin que tu n'avais aucune trace, mais cet imbécile à encore pas respecter les instruction que je lui avait donné, il a reçut la punition que je lui devait. À présent tu restera dans cette chambre, on m'a dit que tu t'étais énervé quand tu avais sus que tu allait devoir rester enfermé, je suis désolé mais c'est aussi ce qu'il va se passer dans cette chambre.

À bientôt j'espère Louis"

Ce dernier déchira la feuille et se mît à crier, il frappa sur les mur et renversa le fauteuil où il était assis il y a quelque secondes.

Harry se trouvait derrière la porte de la chambre et entendait Louis crier, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui quand il avait vus Louis pour la première fois, et quelque chose d'autre se brisait plus douloureusement quand Harry entendait Louis crier de rage. Il baissa la tête et continua d'avancer. Louis se calma et prit une feuille le stylo et écrit.

~

En fin de soirée quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

"C'est qui ?" Louis entendit la poignet grincer et se retourna, niall se trouvait à la porte de la chambre un plateau à la main.

"Niall ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou la ?

-J'ai était promus serviteur personnel d'Harry, j'ai prit la place de Tom, toi par compte ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, c'est toi qui a foutus ce bordel ou est ce que c'est Harry qui c'est énervé ?

-C'est moi

-Tes au courant que ça va être à moi de tout ranger

-Désolé, je t'aiderais t'inquiète, je vais rester enfermer là de toute façon.

-Je te pose ton plateau sur le lit, je reviens te chercher dans 30minutes, je peux regarder tes marques. " Louis s'avance et laissa niall l'examiner.

"Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je dormais ?

-Ta dormit deux jours Louis, ça fait trois jours que le galas est passé

-Deux jours ?

-Oui, bon je suis désolé il faut que je te laisse

-Ok, passe une journée

-J'essayerais de passer de temps en temps, mais je ne te promet rien. " les deux garçons s'enlacèrent et niall quitta la pièce, Louis regarda ce qu'il avait à manger, et malgré que cela semblait appétissant, la faim ne vient pas, alors il ne mangea pas, à la place il prit une douche. Quand a niall il descendit pour annoncer à Harry l'évolution des marques

"Maître ?

-Niall. Alors ?

-Les marques sont encore visibles maître " Harry serra fort le verre de whisky qu'il avait dans la mains, ses jointures était devenues blanches.

~

Quatre jours se sont écoulés, Il est tôt le matin et niall comme chaque jours vient apporter à manger à Louis et l'examiner.

"Mec ! Faut se réveiller ! C'est l'heure du petit dej'" Louis n'avait pratiquement rien mange depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre, une crampes l'empêchait de manger, des qu'il ingurgitait quelques chose, il devait aller au toilette car il avait envi de vomir. Il sortit un pieds du lit, puis deux, et se trouva enfin assit sur son lit. Niall S'avança, et posa la plateau sur le lit avant de regarder le cou de Louis.

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle, plus aucune marque n'est visibles. Je m'empresse d'aller annoncer ça à Harry"

Niall quitta la pièce avant même que Louis n'ai pût réagir.

"Maître ! Maître !

-Arrête de crier imbécile ! Je ne suis pas encore sourd ! Quoi ?

-Louis n'a plus aucune marques maître" les yeux auparavant entrouverts par la fatigue s'ouvrirent en grand, ils étaient à présent comme des bille verte.

"Tu en es sur niall ?

-Oui maître

-Bien, tu nous prépareras un bon repas pour ce midi et je veux que tu quittes la bâtisse jusqu'à ce que je te sonne de revenir comprit ?!

-Oui maître" niall monta en furie dans la jambe à Louis.

"Ce midi c'est repas en tête à tête avec le grand Harry styles ! Alors prépare toi ! Il ne faut pas que tu sois négligé devant lui, et en premier rase toi, c'est horrible.

-Tête à tête ?

-En effet, il m'a demande de vous préparer un repas pour ce midi et de quitter la maison" la bouche de Louis forma un "O" niall redescendit et commença à préparer le repas du midi pendant que Louis s'habillait, se rasait. La boule dans son ventre avait disparut et la famine avait prit place, il sourit au maigrichon qui se trouvait devant lui dans la glace.

"Qu'est ce que l'on va faire de toi Louis ?" Parla t'il a son reflet

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu ressens ? Qu'elle imbécile" il secoua la tête et mît ses cheveux en pagailles, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry croit qu'il avait attendu ce moment pendant des siècles, alors sa coiffure sera négligé. Il s'assit sur son bureau et finit pas écrire. Quelqu'un tapa à sa porte.

"Oui ?" Niall apparut

"Il faut y aller Louis, Harry t'exige"

Louis fit un signe de tête et s'avance, il avait l'impression d'aller sur le peloton d'exécution.

"Allez bonne chance Louis ! Il faut que je parte" Louis était dans l'entrée de la salle à manger. Harry était face à une fenêtre un verre de whisky à la main. Il semblait avoir une chemise noir, rentré dans un pantalon noir avec un ceinture marron clair.

"Maitre, vous m'avez demandé ?" Louis baissa la tête attendant une réponse, après de longues seconde sans bruit il releva la tête et aperçut un Harry les yeux grand ouvert le fixant. Louis avait eu l'audace d'ouvrir sa chemise qui laissait apparaître son tatouage, ce qu'Harry a fait aussi constata Ce dernier.

"Ferme moi cette chemise idiot!" Finit t'il par dire sèchement et partit s'assoir à sa place sur la table, Louis haussa un sourcil et fit de même. Quand il fut lui aussi assit il dit

"Fermez moi cette chemise maître" Louis avait un sourire en coins, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'hausser un sourcil, mais la réaction fut complètement différente de celle que Louis attendait, Harry se mît à sourire, et des fossettes apparurent.

"Cette semaine ne t'as pas était trop longue Louis ?

-Si, trop longue maître" Harry fixa Louis qui était à l'autre bout de la table.

"À cause de cet imprévu on a prit du retard Louis, j'espère que tu en est conscient

-Euh...oui je crois maître, mais excusez ma curiosité, nous somme en retard pour quoi maître ?

-Je n'excuse pas ta curiosité et je ne te répond pas. Tu dois juste savoir que tu vas devoir répondre vite à mes exigences sinon nous mettrons encore plus de temps, ne m'énerve pas encore une fois Louis !

-Oui maître, désolé, je suis content de vous revoir " Harry avala de travers et toussotât avant de lever la tête vers Louis et le fixer.

"Évite de me mentir Louis, je n'apprécie pas

-Mais je ne...

-Pardon ?!

-Oui maître, désolé" le repas se termina avec le mélange des rires des deux jeune personnes présentes à table.

"Je ne connaissais pas cette aspect de toi Louis, pour un Dwir tu semble être assez supérieur d'esprit. Je t'ai extrêmement bien choisit." Harry s'essuya la bouche et s'avance vers Louis. Il lui tendit la main qu'il prit. Harry semblait l'amener dans la chambre que Louis occupait. Il le fit s'assoir sur le lit. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis, puis caressa ses joue, il se pencha en avant et lui susurra à l'oreille

"Embrasse moi Louis" son souffle chaud avait réveillé tout les nerfs et les muscles de Louis endormit depuis une semaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, et en plus il est pas long désolé. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plut. On peut voir un Harry qui apprécie de plus en plus le pauvre Louis. Vous en pensez quoi d'Harry ?
> 
> n'hésitez pas à continuer de voter cça fait toujours plaisir et si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à comenter


	11. Chapter 11

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas bougés, la poitrine d'Harry remontait de plus en plus haut, son souffle était plus fort et ses yeux avait changé de couleur, ce qui effraya un peu Louis, une lueur dans ses yeux l'effrayait. Il finit quand même par se lever, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'Harry, si proche et pourtant si éloigné, tellement différent. La main tremblante, Louis remonta une mèches d'Harry, et passa ses petit doigts dans les cheveux noisette du plus grand, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et ses lèvres collés contre celle d'Harry il chuchotât.

"Vos désir son des ordres maître" et il cola ses lèvres contres celle de son aîné qui n'attendit pas longtemps pour approfondir ce baisé. Harry demanda l'accès à Louis qui ne lui refusa pas et leur langues entrèrent dans une danse effrénée orchestré à la perfection, comme s'ils étaient nés pour se rencontrer un jour et s'embrasser jusqu'à la fin des temps, défiant le temps lui même, stoppant tout autour d'eux. C'était ce que ressentait à ce moment la les deux jeunes personnes. Harry fit reculer Louis et le fit s'allonger sur le lit, quand à lui il mît d'abbord un genoux sur le rebord du lit puis le deuxième et se retrouva à cheval sur le petit corps de Louis. Il se redressa surplombant ce dernier de tout son buste.

"Tu es beau Louis" dit Harry en redessinant le torse peu musclé de son vis à vis. Louis ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, il n'avait jamais entretenu de relation avec un garçon et celle avec les femmes étaient laborieuses. Harry attaqua les lèvres de Louis violemment, les scellant brutalement, mais sensuellement rendant avide Louis des lèvres de son tortionnaire. L'esclave passa ses doigts dans les boucles d'Harry accentuant leur baisé, et réveillant petit à petit les muscles de sont bas ventre. Harry avait passé une main dans la chemise de Louis puis s'était relevé brutalement le souffle saccadé, il fixa Louis un moment puis descendit du lit, remit des cheveux en place et quitta la chambre, quand Il passa la porte Louis cria

"Maître!" Mais aucune réponse n'atteignit les oreilles de Louis. Il resta assis la, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs heures puis niall arriva dans la chambre.

"Alors Louis ? Ça va pas ?" Louis lui expliqua tous

"NIALL !" Cria Harry du salon

"Bon le devoir m'appelle" Louis hocha la tête et laissa niall quitter la pièce

Niall descendit à reculons les marche, Harry semblait énervé et vu ce que Louis venait de lui raconter, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

"Prépare nous à manger, quand j'aurais finit de manger t'appellera Louis, je veux que tu fasse en sorte que je ne le croise plus dans la maison. Il sortira de sa chambre quand j'aurais quitter la propriété, sous aucune autre condition ? Compris ?

-Oui maître" niall alla à la cuisine et prépara à manger avant d'appeler Harry. Il posa l'assiette sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine

"Niall ! " le blond fit demi tour et se plaça face à Harry

"Oui maître

-Restes avec moi, j'ai besoin de compagnie neutre

-Bien, vos désir son des ordres maître" niall s'était assit le plus loin possible d'Harry, il s'était donc place à l'autre bout de la table, Harry prit une bouché, bu une gorgé de vin et releva la tête vers niall qui resta stoïque

"Que connais tu des sentiments niall ?

-Je ne pense pas être de niveau pour vous apprendre à vous quelque chose maître, vous êtes bien trop grand pour qu'un jour je vous soit utile au point de vue spirituelle.

-Je veux savoir ce que toi tu en penses ! Parle sombre idiot !

-Je crois que lorsqu'on est amoureux, le monde ne tourne qu'autour de la personne aimé, que juste l'entente de son nom nous rend tout bizarre, qu'on a des papillon dans le ventre et qu'on perd ses moyens quand on l'a en face de nous et vous maître qu'en pensait vous ?" Harry écoutait avec attention niall, quand il avait finit de parler il resta dans bouger un moment puis posa ses couverts fortement sur la table dans un broya qui fit sursauter niall avant de s'écrier

-Je ne sais pas ! Voilà le problème imbécile ! Maintenant tu peux appeler Louis ! Je part pour toute la soirée. " il se leva, prit sa veste de costume et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

"Louis, le repas est prêt" ils descendirent ensemble et niall se prit aussi une assiette

"Y'a pas Harry ?

-Il veux que je fasse en sorte que tu ne le croise plus dans la maison. Que tu sorte de ta chambre seulement quand il a quitté la priorité, sous aucune autre condition, il veut plus te croiser en gros.

-Bien, je ne vais pas m'effondrer si mon tortionnaire ne veux pas me voir ?! Je suis même heureux qu'il ne veule plus me voir.

-Si tu le dis Louis, on mange maintenant ?

-C'est partit" Louis sourit à niall et entama son repas

~

Cela faisait une semaine que ce cirque avait commencé, Niall constata que Louis semblait plus épanouis et qu'Harry empirait chaque jour et c'était toujours le petit blond qui payait les pots cassé puisqu'Harry ne voulait plus voir Louis. Le petit bruns dormais paisiblement dans son lit, il s'était enroulé dans sa couettes et profitait de la haleur de cette dernière quand il sentit un corps se glisser à ses côtés. Il ne réagit pas, trop fatigué et trop bien pour pouvoir bouger et comprendre ce qui c'est passé, et il se rendormit.

Un être chaud, avec des boucles chatouillant son torse le réveilla, Louis était sur le dos et Harry avait la tête posé sur son torse la bouche défiguré, comme un gamin qui dort.

Quand Louis remarqua qu'Harry était la il fit un bon surprit, et se rappela qu'il était nu. Harry gesticula un peu, grogna même, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Se demanda Louis. Il rabaissa la tête et regarda cet Harry qui semblait tendre, affectueux, qui n'aurait tué jamais personne. Louis passa ses doigts dans les mèches d'Harry, qui se réveilla à ce moment la.

"Tu me manquait Louis, j'ai pas résisté, désolé" il releva la tête regarda Louis, Harry avait collé un grand sourire sur son visage. Louis ne savait pas quel comportement adopter.

"Êtes vous soul maître ?

-Ne dit pas de sottise Louis !" Harry se rassît brusquement.

"Tu me facilite pas la tâche Louis !" Harry se leva du lit et fit les 100 pas dans la chambre nu lui aussi entamant une seconde crise d'hystérie.

"Déjà que je fais beaucoup d'efforts, tu rajoutes toujours quelques choses pour me foutre en rogne ! Toutes les occasions que j'aurais eu de te tuer, mais je je l'ai pas fait, parceque quelque chose m'empêchait de pouvoir t'imaginer mort, froid, sans vie, blanc. Tu vas me rendre fou Louis ! Je vais devenir fou tout simplement, je..." Louis se leva brusquement et ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il était nu, il coupa Harry dans sa phrase en l'embrassant. Ce fut un baisé chaste mais suffisant pour calmer le plus grand.

"Exigez de moi ce que vous voulez maître, vos désir son des ordres" une lueur que Louis avait déjà vus une fois dans les yeux d'Harry apparut, le bords des lèvres du bouclé se retroussa malicieusement.

"Suce moi" le regard sombre du Harry dominateur avait reprit place, mais cette lueur que Louis n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer n'avait pas décampé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulais faire plaisir comme il lui en était possible.

"Bien maître" Harry écarquilla à son tour les yeux

"Non mais tu vas vraiment le faire ?

-Vôtres plaisir est notre priorité " si les yeux d'Harry avait étaient plus grand encore il aurait encore plus écarquiller les yeux. Louis se rapprocha un sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas sur ses lèvres, Harry leva ses bras devant lui en les secouant

"Non non Louis ! C'était juste une phrase qui m'est sorti de la bouche sans crier gare, t'es pas encore prêt" Harry se rapprocha à son tour et déposa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Il passa ses main sur le torse tatoué de Louis et le poussa sur le lit. Ils s'allongèrent et Harry se mît à califourchon sur Louis ne détachant pas ses lèvres. Il faisait glisser ses mains sur le corps de ce dernier, Harry sentait l'érection de Louis grossir sur sa cuisse, rien qu'à cette idée celle d'Harry grossit aussi. Il détacha ses lèvres et reprit son souffle près de l'oreille de Louis.

"Oh mon Louis, tu m'excite tellement

-Maître..."

Il s'embrassaient délicatement, comme un baisé d'adieu mais langoureusement, leurs langues jouant ensemble emplit Louis de désir et le bas de son ventre se contracta, il n'avait jamais embrasser d'homme avant Harry, les seules fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un c'était une fille. Il finit par mette une de ses main sur la hanche de D'Harry et une autre dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Plus Harry accentuait ce baisé plus Louis s'agrippait aux doux cheveux bruns de cette dernière, ce qui le faisait gémir. Louis ne savait pas trop comment il fallait faire mais pour le moment il était était bien, au contact des lèvres d'Harry. Sa main qui se trouvait auparavant sur la hanche du jeune homme vint s'appuyer en bas du dos de ce dernier, le collant encore plus contre Lui. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient dans un ballet orchestré à la perfection, comme si ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Louis passa une main sur le torse imposant d'Harry et avec sa main froide remonta le long du torse de ce dernier, il passa sa main dans le dos. Harry descendit ensuite avec de doux baiser dans le coup ou il y laissa quelque marque violettes, il descendit encore plus et embrassa ses clavicules qu'il mordilla doucement y laissant aussi des marques, Harry ne cessait de descendre, il ne se laissait guider que par son corps, son cerveau et sa raison c'était déconnecté, peut être overdose de plaisir ?

Harry sussauttait le tétons de Louis qui se dressa assez vite. Il s'attaqua ensuite a l'autre avant de descendre sur le ventre de ce dernier. Louis semblait très réceptif, il se cambrait au simple touche des mains d'Harry.

Il retourna s'attaquer à la partie supérieur de Louis. Il souffla très doucement sur un tétons tandis que sa main s'avancait vers l'autre; il faisait lentement rouler la pointe sous son pouce, ce qui l'allonge encore. Louis gémis, il s'agrippe aux draps quand les lèvres d'Harry se referment sur son autre téton; quand il tire dessus Louis est au bord de la convulsion. Harry s'attaqua ensuite à une partie plus basse sur le corps de Louis. Harry mît délicatement un doigts dans l'anus de Louis qui poussa un gémissement de surprise. Avec son autre main Harry avait entouré le sexe de Louis et faisait glisser sa main autour de lui.

"Tu es si doux Louis"

Harry baissa la tête et retira son doigts et tout en faisant glisser sa main il lécha le gland du plus petit, Louis n'en pouvait plus, son corps se cambre et se convulse au contact de sa langue. Il la fait tournoyer encore et encore, sans relâche, il le torture de désir.

"Louis tu bandes tellement vite... j'adore"

Harry mît ses mains aux hanches du jeune homme torturé, Sa langue continuait sans relâche ses cercles autour du sexe de Louis et Harry finit par le prendre en bouche et fit de lents va-et-vient, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour faire souffrir encore plus Louis de plaisir, Harry ne lâchait pas Louis du regard, il aimait le voir aussi faible, autant à sa merci. Harry attendait que Louis jouisse enfin, qu'il jouisse grâce à lui, qu'enfin pour une fois dans sa vie Harry procure un plaisir sincère à quelqu'un. Il finit par se redresser et s'allongea au côté de louis. Il mît sa tête dans le cou de Louis et y déposa un doux baiser attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Quand ce fut enfin le cas Harry avait la tête pose contre le torse de louis.

"Tu as apprécié ce petit déjeuner Louis ?

-Oui maître" répondit Louis le souffle encore rapide. Harry dessinait des cercles avec son index autour du tatouage de Louis "it is what it is"

"Quel est la signification de ce tatouage Louis ?

-Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour le savoir mettre" Harry rigola devant la remarque audacieuse de louis.

"Vous m'étonnerez toujours Louis king

-De même grand maître Harry styles"

Harry déposa de doux baisés sur le torse dénudé de Louis et se leva.

"Le petit déjeuné est prêt esclave" annonça Harry le sourire au lèvres. Un tout autre Harry se trouvait devant lui, pourvu que ça dur, pria Louis. Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Harry ce dernier mit une main dans le bas de son dos.

"Vous ne vous habillez pas maître ?

-Tu ne t'habille esclave" Louis amena ses main à sa bouche, avec toute cette bonne humeur il avait oublié qu'il était nu. Il accouru dans sa chambre et enfila un caleçon en vitesse.

"Je t'aime bien nu Esclave

-Je vous aimes bien habille maître, vous me perturbait moins" le temps qu'ils parles ils arrivèrent à la table où le petit déjeuner était dressé

"Ah parceque je vous perturbe Louis ?

-Il se pourrait maître mais ceci est un sujet à ne pas aborder

-Même sous la torture ?" Un sourire malicieux ornait le visage d'Harry

"Même sous la torture maître, vous savez que j'apprécie beaucoup cette cravache à la couleur de vos cheveux, je ne pourrais me passer d'elle et de la brûlure ah elle procure" Louis termina sa phrase sur un tons ironique.

"On peut s'arranger !" Harry se leva et récupéra la cravache toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

"Lève toi, penche toi en avant de manière à ce que j'ai tes jolies fesses en pâture esclave" Louis se leva en vitesse et se plaça de l'autre côté de la table tout en riant. Harry le pourchassa, ils firent des tour de tables incessant, un coup dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

"Êtes vous conscient maître que vous êtes en train de courir complètement nu ?

-Ça permet les courant d'air sur cet engin précédemment en feu de votre faute très cher Esclave

-Vous bandez comme un chien maître

-Alors la !" Harry et Louis éclatèrent de rire et Harry monta sur la table puis rattrapa Louis qui était plié en deux tellement il riait.

"Vous voilà enfin disposer à parlementer" Harry tapa avec la cravache sur les fesses de Louis qui se stoppa un peu de rire et gémit quelque peu.

"Vous parlementer d'une façon bizarre maître

-Allez relève toi esclave !" Quand Louis se releva Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il l'embrassa. Après plusieurs minutes ils devaient se séparer, tout est allé si vite, Harry susurra encore collé aux lèvres de Louis

"Si nous pourrions envisager une relation, te lancerais tu dans ce gouffre sans fond avec moi ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai réussis à terminer ce chapitre assez tôt. Comme vous savez j'aime bien terminer mes chapitre sur un peu de "suspens" alors ce chapitre est malheureusement pas très long, et oui désolé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même, en tout ça moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout à la fin quand Louis et Harry s'amuse un peu à se chercher haha quels coquins !
> 
>  
> 
> Xoxo. #"alexie" ❤️❤️


	12. Chapter 12

Rappel: "Si nous pourrions envisager une relation, te lancerais tu dans ce gouffre sans fond avec moi ?"

Louis se sépara de l'étreinte d'Harry, étonné par la proposition aberrante de son vis à vis.

"Une relation ?, dit-il avec une petite voix, Un gouffre ? Sans fond ? Avec toi ?" Harry fixait Louis, il étudiait chacun des fait et gestes de son cadet, après que Louis est prit la parole Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il était nerveux, et commençait à se demander si il avait bien fait de demander ça au novice Louis.

"Oui Louis, alors ?

-C'est une option que je pourrais envisager, avec toi, tant que le gouffre n'a pas de fond nous ne pourrons pas nous fracasser la gueule à l'arrivé n'est ce pas ?

-Avant de t'engager, un autre aspect de cette relation, les sentiments son interdits, on ne pourra pas se perdre

-Et si un de nous tombes amoureux malencontreusement ?

-Si tu tombes amoureux, je te battrais tellement que tu ne pourras qu'éprouver de la haine envers moi

-Et si toi tu cède ?" Harry se tut, ses yeux devinrent brillant, il baissa la tête et répondit d'une petite voix presque inaudible

"Si je tombe amoureux je te laisserais partir aussi douloureux que cela pourra être, tu es quand même d'accord ? Même avec ce nouvel argument ?" Louis se jeta sur Harry et leurs lèvres se scellèrent comme leurs destin qui venait lui aussi de se sceller. Les jeunes hommes s'embrassaient depuis de longues minutes, quand un raclement de gorge vint les interrompre. Ils s'écartèrent et niall apparaît dans l'encadrement, Harry parla le premier avec un air agacé

"Niall, que nous veux tu ?

-Excusez de vous importuner maître, une invitation vient de vous parvenir, niall essayait de ne pas baisser le regard car Harry était encore nu

-Et bien ! Lit la moi

-Très cher Harry styles, je vous invite à ma soirée de célébration avant noel, habillez-vous chaudement mais n'hésitez pas sur la classe de vos tenu, mon cher ami, venez accompagné de qui vous souhaitez.

Je vous donne rendez-vous ce jeudi à 19h chez moi.

Zayn jawad malik

-Sent tu cet odeur Louis ?

-non maître

-Moi je sent une odeur de shopping, demain nous sortirons faire les magasin et je t'achèterais un costume qui mettra tes fesses en valeur. Tu peux remonter dans ta chambre Louis, j'ai des affaires à régler aujourd'hui, je reviendrais vers 20h, niall, je veux que le repas soit prêt quand je rentre et je veux que les draps de Louis soit changé avant que je rentre" Louis se figea, et repensa à la raison pour laquelle niall doit changer les draps

-bien maître" Harry remonta dans sa chambre et enfila un costume et redescendit dans le salon, il fit un clin d'œil sexy à Louis et quitta enfin la propriété. Les deux meilleur amis s'assirent sur le canapé et niall n'attendit pas longtemps avant de jouer au rôle de l'inquisiteur

"Alors cachottier ! Je vous surprend en train de vous embrasser langoureusement et tu l'appelles encore maître ?

-Nôtre relation est basé sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas tomber amoureux, et en l'appelant maître ça me met une limite

\- Futé le petit !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi niall ?

\- sa y est il ta troué les fesses ? Il t'as dépucelé ?

-putain mais quand est ce que tu changeras toi ! Quand est ce que tu auras enfin des limites dans tes propos ! Premièrement mon cher Watson, non il ne m'a pas troué les fesses et...

-Tes déçus ?

-Ceci n'est pas le sujet niall !

-Et c'est quoi alors le sujet ? Tes couilles qui deviennent bleus dans l'eau froide ? Allez dit moi ! T'aurais aimer passer à la casserole ?

-Je ne sais pas trop

-Et vous vous êtes arrêtez ou ? Ne me dit pas au baisé langoureux" Louis rougis, il repensa à leur ébat amoureux du réveil et cela contracta les muscles de son bas ventre

"Balance la sauce Louis !" Louis éclata de rire, niall fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas

"Évite d'employer des expression comme ça quand on parle de ce que l'on est en train de parler " niall comprit et éclata de rire à son tour. Quand il reprit son souffle il était rouge et ré-attaqua

"Bon alors, vous en êtes ou de vos expériences pratique ? Vous avez fait quoi

-Il m'a fait une fellation" Louis parla le plus vite possible pour en finir avec ça

"Et bah dit donc" la bouche de niall forme un O. Il ne savait pas quoi dire

"On dirait que Niall Horan à perdu la parole

-Et donc c'est pour ça que je dois changer tes draps ?" Louis offrit un énorme sourire en guise de réponse à niall.

"-Je vous hais Louis tomlinson !

-Nous le savons tous déjà niall, bon Le temps que tu change mon lit je vais prendre une douche" ils montèrent dans la chambre à Louis qui prit un costume de serviteur et alla dans la salle de bain. Il profita de chaque gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps, le sillon de frissons qu'elles laissaient derrière elles. Il éteignît l'eau, se sécha avec les douces serviettes à sa disposition et s'habilla. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre niall n'y était plus. Il s'assit sur son bureau et en profita pour écrire. La cloche sonna 20heures et par la même occasion l'arrivée d'Harry. Louis entendit les roues de son 4x4 crisser sur les graviers mais ne bougea pas, il ne descendit pas l'accueillir. Il resta penche sur son bureau, ayant préalablement caché ce qu'il avait écrit.

Il sentit deux mains froides passer sous son T-shirt, un souffle chaud dans son coup et des boucles brunes lui chatouillant les joues.

"Mon esclave personnel ne vient pas accueillir son maître

-Vôtre esclave pourrait tomber amoureux maître

-Ah oui il ne faudrait pas, mais je veux que mon esclave m'accueille quand je rentre du travail

-Vos désir son des ordres maître " Harry fit pivoter la chaise de bureau ou se trouvait Louis, et il colla ses lèvres contre celle de ce dernier.

"Tu m'as manqué Louis

-Sentez vous cette odeur maître ?

-Qu'elle odeur ?

-Je sent une odeur de sentiments maître, pas vous ?

-arrête d'utiliser mes propres paroles esclave ! Soit créatif ! Il est l'heure d'aller manger" Harry invita Louis à se lever et il mît sa main en bas du dos de ce dernier pour descendre dans le salon. Niall avait était invité à la table avec eux, il étaient tout les trois assis et servi. Harry avait insisté pour que Louis s'assois collé à lui, il prit la main du plus jeune pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Louis leva les yeux êtes Harry ne comprenant pas, Harry lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

"Demain je t'emmène faire du shopping

-Bien maître, merci, aurais je l'occasion de choisir d'autre habits pour la journée ?

-nous verrons ce que tu entend par habits pour la journée Louis, maintenant mange, il se fait tard. Niall était spectateur de cette discussion et aurais aime pouvoir quitter la table, mais s'il bougeait Harry le punirait pour ne pas avoir attendu l'autorisation. Le repas se finit avec un niall spectateur et un Harry et un Louis qui rigole ensemble. Le dessert était terminé et Harry se pencha de côté vers Louis pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille avant de Lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille

"Suis moi esclave." Harry se leva suivit de Louis. Contrairement à d'habitude Harry l'emmena vers sa chambre personnelle et non celle de Louis. Il ouvert la porte et laissa le passage pour son cadet, la chambre faisait le double de celle Louis mais ne semblait pas remplit plus que l'autre. Harry se plaça derrière Louis, passa ses bras au niveaux des hanches du plus petit et s'attaquait au coup de Louis qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser le champ libre à l'attaque de le bouche d'Harry.

" J'ai envie de toi, ici, maintenant."

Soupira Harry le nez dans le coup de son vis à vis. L'aîné défait le pantalon de Louis puis lui baisse son caleçon, ils se retrouve dans rien en dessous de sa ceinture, une érection déjà présente. Harry lui agrippe le sexe et l'entoure de ses long doigts. De son bras libre, il le tient par la taille. Louis réprime un gémissement.

" Ça, c'est à moi, murmure-t-il. Rien qu'à moi. Tu comprends ?"

Il fait aller et venir sa main en jaugeant la réaction de Louis, le regard enflammé.

" Oui, rien qu'à vous maître"

Un désir lourd et chaud se répand dans son corps. Son cœur bat comme s'il voulait éclater hors de sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi je ressens ça moi ?" Pensez t-il. Louis ressens ce désir d'avoir Harry en lui comme si ça n'allait pas être sa première fois, Le sang bourdonne dans ses oreilles.

Abruptement, Harry enlève sa main, le laissant pantelant, se débraguette et pousse Louis sur le canapé de sa chambre pour s'allonger sur lui.

\- Les mains au-dessus de la tête, ordonne-t-il, dents serrées.

Il lui écarte les jambes et fouille sa poche intérieure, dont il retire un préservatif. Il soulève les épaules pour se dégager de sa veste, qui tombe par terre, et déroule la capote sur son érection impressionnante. Louis pose les mains sur sa tête et fait les gros yeux quand il les poses sur l'érection impressionnante d'Harry, tout ça ? Les hanches de Louis basculent déjà vers lui, avide du contact avec Harry

-Dit moi que tu le veux autant que moi Louis, s'il te plais, dit Harry dans un gémissement, presque une plainte

-je vous veux en moi maître, tout de suite, durement, brutalement.

-oh mon dieu Louis ! Quel effet tu as sur moi ! Ça me fais peur Louis !Je vais y aller doucement au début"

Harry place son sexe entre les fesse de Louis et D'un seul coup de rein, il s'enfonce en lui,

Lui arrachant un gémissement guttural. Il plaque ses mains sur les siennes au-dessus de Sa tête ; de ses coudes, il l'écarte et lui maintient les bras ; ses jambes épinglent les Sienne. Louis est prit au piège, Harry est partout, il l’écrase, Louis suffoque presque, et trouve ça divin. Harry garde un rythme continue dans ses vas et viens permettant à Louis à s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation, sentant Louis à l'aise il accéléra doucement.

"Ça va Louis ?

-oui...maître, oui"

Harry accélère encore plus et maintenant Ses vas et viens se fond plus brutalement, respiration sifflante dans son oreille, et son corps s'embrase. Le sang dans les oreilles de Louis l'empêche d'être conscient du monde extérieur, extérieur à lui et à Harry, un monde ou si une autre personnes tente d'y entrer serait perdus et sombrerais directement sans s'en rendre compte alors que pour les deux jeunes hommes, il leur permet de surmonter les difficultés qu'ils ont rencontré, à deux, ils n'étaient plus seul, mais ils ne le savent pas. Une douleur fit pousser un gémissement à Louis, mais une vague de plaisir prit vite sa place, il lui rends coup de rein pour coup de rein, dans un contrepoint parfait. Abruptement, et délicatement à la fois, Harry s'enfonce une dernière fois, se détend un instant et s'affale sur Louis qui ne tarde de pas à jouir à son tour, s'étalant sur la chemise à Harry.

"Maître ! Arh ! Oui maître

-Louis...putain."

Harry s'écrase de tout son poids sur Louis, sa respiration est plus forte que la normale, elle s'associe à celle de Louis qui est toute autant forte. Tout d'un coup, il se retire crispant Louis qui tira la grimace.

"Désolé louis, j'ai pas l'habitude de le faire avec des personne pour qui c'est la première fois"

Louis ne répondît pas, il essayait de reprendre ses esprits

"Ça va Louis ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

-Ça à était maître, c'était...wow " Harry éclata de rire dans un rire qui réchauffa encore plus l'atmosphère.

"Que va t'on faire de vous Louis

-Et de vous maître, je pense être un cas moins désespéré que le votre

-En effet, mais je ne veux pas être sauvé, parle moi Louis " les deux jeunes personnes s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre après que Louis ai enfilé un caleçon et qu'Harry se sois habillé aussi. Ils étaient en tailleur, comme deux adolescent

"Que voulez vous que vous dise maître

-Parle moi de toi

-Je m'appelle Louis king, je suis née Dwir...

-Non pas de Louis king, de toi " répondit Harry en posant son doigts dressé sur le thorax de louis. Il baissa la tête et regarda ce doigts pointé contre lui, comme une arme qui pourrait l'achever

"Parce que tu vois Louis, je ne crois pas à ton cirque, un Dwir ne peu pas parler, agir, et avoir un esprit tel que le tient, dit moi la vérité Louis

-La vérité maître ? En êtes vous sur ? Et surtout êtes vous prêt a l'entendre

-La vérité, rien que la vérité" Harry sourit à Louis attendant enfin son récit

"Je suis un Jyfyodd depuis 2 ans et 11mois, je m'appel Louis Tomlinson"


	13. Chapter 13

Rapel: "Je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson"

Louis vit clairement Harry se raidir, avait-il fait le bon choix en lui disant la vérité ? Leur relation avait tellement bien évolué. Harry allait à présent sûrement faire une exécution publique du fils du grand Tomlinson, esclave personnelle du chef d'état Harry styles, Louis allait mourir en ayant déshonoré son père et s'étant rabaissé à répondre aux ordres du tyran Harry styles. Le silence se faisait pesant, Louis sentait le cœur d'Harry taper dans sa poitrine et Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Harry gesticula, puis le plus petit sentit ces douces lèvres rosés se poser dans son coup sur la veine qui pulse au rythme effréné de son cœur, puis susurra à son oreille

"Est ce que pour toi cela vas changer le façon d'ont tu voyais et envisageait notre relation ?" Le cœur de Louis s'arrêta nette, il s'attendait à une crise d'Harry, à recevoir des coups mais pas à cette phrase. Il ne s'y était pas préparé

"Et vous maître ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir envie d'arrêter notre relation, elle me plait, et même si j'ai appris que tu est le fils de Christian Tomlinson, et que tu es devenu un Jyfyodd, je ne veux pas stopper notre relation.

-Alors pourquoi continuer d'en parler ? " Louis s'était rapproché et était à présent collé à Harry, il lui répondit avec un sourire et un langoureux baisé. Harry emmena Louis sur son lit, le recouvra de la couverture et se place derrière lui en cuillère entremêlant leurs jambes.

"Dors maintenant" Louis s'endormi tendit qu'un souffle chaud lui caressait la peau.

Quelqu'un lui embrasant le torse le réveilla, il sourit puis ouvrit les yeux et aperçut ce Liam, à cheval sur lui en train de laisser des traces violettes sur tout son corps.

"Arrêtes !" Louis se débattait de toutes ses forces, il s'épuisait mais avait l'impression de ne pas bouger, comme dans un rêve où vous ne pouvez pas voler plus haut que le monstre qui vous poursuit. 

"Calme toi esclave !" Les larmes inondèrent les yeux de Louis qui était épuisé, quand il entendit une voix familière

"Louis, je suis la shh" il chercha dans toute la pièce mais Harry ne s'y trouvait pas et Liam continuait de l'embrasser. La voix d'Harry réapparut

"Louis ! Je suis la calme toi !" Il gesticula et sentit des bras autour de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et des yeux verre émeraudes le fixaient, inquiet. Louis caressa la joue d'Harry

"Harry ?

-C'est rien Louis, shh, ta juste fais un cauchemar" Louis s'agrippa au cheveux d'Harry et l'enlaça encore plus fort, même si son dos lui faisait mal tellement leur étreinte était puissante, il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'Harry, malgré qu'il sois censé être son tortionnaire.

"C'est bon je suis la lou' " Harry passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis essayant de le rassurer le plus possible, lui aussi avait eu peur, il sentait le cœur du plus petit fracasser sa cage thoracique. Il le berçait, et Louis ne lâchait pas prise, il écrasait de ses petit bras Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens vienne trouver refuge dans ses bras.

"Louis ? " le plus petit toujours les yeux remplit de larmes se décolla d'Harry et le regarda avec les yeux d'un petit garçon.

"Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ? Peut être que de le dire à voix haute dans la vie réelle ça te rassurera

-J'étais endormi et d'un coup je sentait quelqu'un me lécher le ventre" un frisson parcourut le corps de Louis

"Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux s'était Liam payne, il me laissait des marques et je lui demandait d'arrêter mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, s'était horrible Harry" Louis éclata une seconde fois en sanglots, et Harry resserra à son tour l'étreinte.

"Vient avec moi Lou', on va prendre un thé, ça va te détendre" ils descendirent dans la cuisine déserte, Louis regardait Harry s'affairait à préparer le thé. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore tout les deux nu.

"Assit toi ici Louis" indiqua Harry en montrant un tabouret. Louis ce dirigea vers ce dernier et grimaça quand il s'assit, Harry le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tient voilà ton thé" il embrassa le front à Louis et s'assit à ses côtés en prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne nettement plus grande.

"Il est qu'elle heure ?

-Il est aux alentour de 5h Lou', répondit Harry avec un sourire rassurant

-Lou' ? C'est un nouveau surnom ?

-J'aime bien t'appeler comme ça

-Ça ne cacherait évidement pas de sentiments ?

-Pas du tout, par contre j'ai remarqué que tu ne m'appelais plus maître et ça me plait moyennement

-Ça va de soit, et excusez moi de ne pas toujours vouloir être considéré comme votre esclave " les deux jeunes hommes affichèrent un sourire complices et amenèrent en même temps Leur tasse à leur bouche se délectant de ce liquide chaud.

"Tu veux aller te recoucher ? Ou tu veux faire quoi Lou' ?

-Je veux parler

-D'accord attend moi sur le canapé je reviens" Harry courut jusqu'au escaliers et les monta 4 par 4 pendant que Louis allait s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il redescendît avec des couvertures dans les bras et revêtu d'un caleçon

"Et si moi je voulais un caleçon ?

-Je sais que tu en veux un, mais j'ai décidé que tu resterait nu Lou', je trouve ça bête de gâcher ce corps avec des habits, tient une couverture" Harry lui tendit la couverture, Louis lui arracha des bras et se mît à bouder

"Tu vas pas bouder j'espère ? Parce que j'ai encore ma cravache à portée de main" Louis ne répondît pas et continua de bouder. Harry afficha se sourire malicieux que seul lui en a le secret

"Bien Tomlinson, je vais employer les grands moyen" Harry prit en sac à patate Louis et l'emmena à l'étage, Le petit n'y voyait rien et quand il entendit une poignet craquer il leva la tête et reconnut le bois foncé de la salle de torture. "Merde" Jura t'il dans sa tête. Harry le déposa sur la table avec les menottes et lui attacha les mains et les chevilles.

"Tu vas encore bouder Louis ?

-non maître " Harry rigola et sourit ensuite à Louis en lui caressant la joue délicatement

"C'est sur que maintenant que tu es dans une position défavorable tu veux bien écouter tout ce que je te dis Lou'. Ta peau est tellement douce, je pourrait passer des heures à la caresser. Je vais t'apprendre à plus bouder Louis." Harry prit dans sa main la virilité de Louis qui se cambra à ce contact.

"Tu réagit tellement bien Louis, mon dieu" Harry fit glisser sa main de haut en bas sur le sexe déjà dressé de Louis. Sa respiration accéléra, sa poitrine se levait désespérément, il essayait de bouger ses bras et ses jambes mais bloqué par les menottes il se sentit prisonnier et cela l'existait encore plus, quand il était proche d'enfin jouir Harry retira sa main laissant pantelant Louis sur sa table attendant d'être libéré de ces menottes et de cet orgasme bloqué.

"C'est dur hein Louis ? Je ne te ferais pas jouir comme ça ce matin Louis

-Maître !" Harry se dirigea vers les chevilles de Louis et détacha les menottes puis il détacha celle des main.

"Maintenant tu te penche sur la table" louis prêt à exploser s'exécuta sans rouspéter. Harry lui attacha alors les poignets aux menottes. Il se retrouvait exposé à Harry, bloqué ne pouvant se relever pour se sentir à l'aise. Harry caressa doucement le sexe de Louis qui eu un spasme, mais pas assez pour enfin se libérer de cette sensation de quelque chose d'inassouvi. Louis ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait Harry, il l'entendit juste gesticuler derrière puis il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanche et d'un coup de rein Harry pénétra Louis qui cria quand il le sentit en lui, la douleur fut remplacé par ce désir, Harry pénétrait Louis dans rythme rapide, quand il atteignit la prostate de Louis les deux jeunes homme hurlèrent ensemble le nom de l'autre

"Lou' !

-Maître !"

Harry accentua la force de ses coup de rein, Louis était au bord du gouffre, son souffle était saccadé, l'aîné donna un dernier coup de rein, se raidit et s'écroula sur Louis qui ne tardait pas à son tour à jouir. 

"Louis, gémit Harry dans son oreille

-Maître...oh mon dieu...arh !!" Ils restèrent quelque minutes comme ça puis Harry détacha Louis et l'emmena dans ses bras.

"J'ai adoré Louis, c'était la première fois pour moi de le faire sur cette table, d'attacher ici mon partenaire, et si tu veux bien j'aimerais qu'un jour on le refasse

-Laisse moi reprendre mes esprits s'il te plais, on en reparlera plus tard

-Oui désolé Louis" Harry souleva Louis du sol et le porta comme une princesse pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

"Maître !" Cria niall dans l'entrée

Harry embrassa le front de Louis et le laissa s'endormir. Il se rhabilla et avant de descendre il entendit Louis Gémir, il se dirigea vers lui

"Louis ? Tu dors ?" Aucune réponse ne parvint au oreille d'Harry, il se redirigea vers la porte quand Louis gémit, encore, mais cette fois ci Harry l'avait comprit

"Harry je t'aime, tu causeras ma perte" Louis était pourtant endormit, Harry passa désespérément ses mains dans ses cheveux et descendit pour voir ce que niall lui voulait

"Que veux tu Dwir ?!

-Zayn malik est ici, il est venu vous voir maître

-Bien, prépare un petit déjeuner, il a sûrement faim

-et Louis maître ?

-Il se repose pour le moment

-Bien maître " niall disparut dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Harry allait accueillir zayn.

"Mon ami ! S'écria l'homme à la peau bronzé

\- quel plaisir de vous revoir zayn, vous comptez prendre le petit déjeuner dans ma demeure ?

-En effet, votre compagnie reste ma préféré

-Quel flatteur, mais vous savez que vous n'avez aucune chance avec moi zayn, vous avez déjà tenté

-Oui, je comprend aujourd'hui que vous préférez les Dwir soumis

-À ce sujet, j'ai à vous parler" les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent a la table de la salle à manger face à face.

"Je peut avoir une entière confiance en vous zayn ?

-Évidement Harry, qu'elle question, que ce passe t'il

-Hier soir nous avons eu une discussion avec Louis

-oui ?

-et j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas un Dwir née " zayn avala de travers le thé que niall venait de lui servir, ce dernier écoutait la discussion, Louis n'avez quand même pas dit la vérité à Harry ?

"Comment ça, expliquez vous bon dieu Harry !

-Louis est née Tör, et est depuis 2 ans Jyfyodd, son nom est Louis Tomlinson

-ta toujours le dons de tomber sur des cas comme ça Harry, tu vas l'exécuter t'en publique ? Parce que c'est quand même un fugitif

-Non zayn, il est dans sa chambre en train de dormir paisiblement

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le tue pas ! Il va te créer des problème Harry !!

-Parce que je l'aime zayn merde ! Mais j'en ai pas le droit " zayn fit tomber sa tasse de thé et fixait Harry attendant qu'il lui dise que c'est une blague.


	14. Chapter 14

Les deux jeunes homme avait leurs poitrines qui remontaient et redescendaient dans un rythme rapide, trop rapide. Zayn attendait une phrase, un rire d'Harry, même un sourire pour le rassurer et Harry lui attendait l'approbation de son ami qui ne venait pas.

"Zayn, ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait

-Donc ce n'est pas une blague, Harry styles est tombé amoureux d'un Jyfyodd et d'un fugitif par la même occasion

-On ne choisit pas vers qui notre cœur se tourne zayn, ta relation avec Liam payne ne me plait pas et pourtant je t'ai soutenu" zayn serra la mâchoire et fixa encore Harry

"T'as raison, très bien, si c'est ton cœur qui parle je te soutient" Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva pour enlacer son ami

"Il faut que personne ne soit au courant ? Il n'y a que Louis, moi et toi !

-Oui Harry, tu vas le présenter en temps que quoi ce soir ?

-En temps que mon esclaves personnel, je vais pas le présenter comme celui que j'aime

-Explique moi pourquoi t'as pas le droit de dire que tu l'aime enfaite ?" Harry partit dans un long récit pour tout expliquer depuis le début ce qui se passe entre Louis et lui.

"Oula c'est pas facile tout ça

-Oui c'est le cas de le dire" Harry se massa la nuque puis begeya un peu

"Euh...zayn...est ce que..." Il se racla ensuite la gorge pour reprendre de l'assurance

"Oui Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Liam sera t'il la ce soir ?

-Harry, répondit zayn dans un souffle d'agacement, dans ta demeure je veux bien lui interdire quelque chose et d'y pénétrer mais la on parle de chez moi, et je ne me vois pas refuser mon petit copain chez moi

-Oui, ok, bon bah à ce soir zayn

-À ce soir styles" ils s'enlacèrent et zayn partit.

"Niall, prépare nous a manger, je vais réveiller doucement Louis" niall hocha la tête tête et disparut dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry montait doucement les marches pour ne pas réveiller brutalement Louis. Il arrive dans sa chambre et vis un jeune garçon ayant prit un peu plus de poids depuis son arrive recroquevillé sur lui même.

"Mon Louis, soupira Harry, ce sera toi qui causeras ma perte Louis Tomlinson et pas l'inverse" Harry monta doucement sur le lit et se mît à quatre pattes derrière Louis avant de lui embrasser la joue, puis de se diriger avec de doux baisé vers la bouche du plus jeune. Il ne réagissait pas

"Louis, faut se réveiller, je conçois que je t'es fatigué mais vas falloir que tu te lève si tu veux faire du shopping" Harry continua son chemin avec ces doux baisé et quand il atteignit la bouche de Louis ce dernier ce mît à sourie et attaqua la bouche de son aîné.

"Êtes vous un songe Harry styles ? Que pouvez vous êtres d'autre ? Un dieu ? " Dit Louis après avoir embrassé langoureusement son vis à vis

"Un songe mon ami, Songe, fantôme affreux, noir ennemi du jour,

Parle-moi si tu veux de la fin de ma vie,

Mais ne m'annonce point la fin de son amour !

\- Dernière strophes de Songes funèbre de l'auteur français Jean Francois, on se découvre avoir une culture littéraire mon ami ?

-Quel culture pour un esclave Louis" Harry embrassa rapidement la bouche Louis

"Allée il faut se lever et aller manger fougueux esclave" quand Louis se leva Harry lui donna une claque sur les fesses, Louis rebondit sur ses pieds et passa prendre un caleçon pour recouvrir sa nudité. Arrivé en bas Harry lui lançait des regard qui ne laisse pas intact la libido de Louis, niall était spectateur et ne pouvait bouger de table.

"Bon, je peux débarrasser maître ?

-Oui oui vas y fais ce que tu as envie de faire, répondit Harry en secouant la main comme pour faire peur à un animal

-Bien maître " niall prit les assiettes et arrivé à Louis il s'abaissa pour récupérer celle du plus jeune et en profita pour lui dire doucement

"Tu tombes dans un piège Louis " niall se releva et partit mettre les couverts dans la cuisine quand à Louis il quitta du regard Harry, qui serra la mâchoire après que l'homme devant lui et dévié le regard, il serrait les poings à s'exploser les phalanges.

"Que vais-je porter pour faire du shopping avec vous ?

-Tu porteras le costume où il y a mes initiales dessus, maintenant tu permet j'ai quelque truc à faire, va te préparer on part dans 30 minutes." Répondit Harry d'un ton froid. Louis se leva et ne jeta aucun regard vers son aîné et monta dans sa chambre où le dis costume était posé sur son lit. Il le prit et alla dans la sale de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Il prit entre ses doigts ses joues et constata qu'elle étaient plus grasses qu'à son arrivée, il n'avait plus les joues creuses et le teint blafard, il ne ressemblait plus à un Jyfyodd mais plutôt à un Aër. Il était encore en train de se regarder dans la glasse quand il entendit Harry

"Louis ? Tes prêt ? On y va

-Euh...presque "

Louis de dépêcha d'enfiler le costume et d'arranger ses cheveux.

"Voilà, on peut y aller

-C'est pas trop tôt, rétorqua Harry quand Louis sortit de la salle de bain

-Ça va être joyeux on dirais" soupira Louis discrètement, pas si discrètement que ça on dirait puisque Harry s'arrête net et fixe Louis, rouge de rage

"Pardon Louis ? " Louis leva la tête vers Harry et avait peur de répondre, Harry semblait vraiment en colère

"Depuis quand tu te permet de me parler comme ça ? Même si tu restes chez moi et qu'on a cette relation spéciale, ça veux pas dire que tu change ta classe social de tes deux dernière année, tu dois le respect au Aër et surtout au dirigeant de Farlidea, compris Louis ! Maintenant tu m'appel maître, on va dans la civilisation ! " Plus Harry parlait plus les yeux de Louis s'agrandissait, venait t-il de lui dire ça ? Réellement ? Il venait bien de le rabaisser comme jamais il n'avait fait. Louis fut blessé et essayait d'avoir l'air encore normal malgré les propos infligeant d'Harry

"Oui maître" il baissa la tête et suivit son maître. Une voiture, une Bentley, se trouvait à l'entrée de la propriété. Le conducteur vint ouvrir la porte et les deux jeunes personnes pénétrèrent enfin la voiture. Louis s'était collé contre la vitre de son côté prenant le plus de distance possible avec le monstre assit à ses côtés. Qu'est ce qui l'avait fais changer autant de comportement ? Louis regardait les paysages défiler à toute vitesse derrière sa vitre. Des assortiments de villa luxes, avec leur grand terrain remplit d'esclaves pour les Aër, suivit de la forêt pour les Taân puis enfin la ville pour les Tör et leur building argentés. La voiture s'arrêta dans une rue remplit de nombreuse personne habillés classement, affichant leur argent sur leur tenues, leur bijoux et des personne qui les suit habillé plus simplement, leur esclaves personnel. Est-ce une mode ? De promener son esclave comme un chien que l'on sort pour faire sa crotte ?

Harry avançait d'un pas rapide et Louis avait du mal à suivre, de toute façons il en était obligé car le garde du corps Taân derrière lui le pousser des qu'il était à trop grande distance d'Harry. Le plus grand s'arrêta enfin devant une boutique et y pénétra, Louis allait le suivre mais l'homme de main d'Harry le prit par les épaules et l'empêcha d'entrer dans la boutique de costumes de luxe.

"Les esclaves n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans une boutique " Harry en ressortit après plusieurs minutes avec plusieurs grandes boîte assez fines, le garde du corps prit chacune des boîtes et Harry se dirigea vers une autre boutique qui semblait être moins luxueuse, et en ressortit avec seulement deux sac puis il se dirigea vers la voiture. Le voyage du retour se fit dans le silence, chacun des deux jeunes hommes regardaient vers sa vitre. Arrive à la maison Harry lui tendit les deux sac et une des boîtes sans rien dire

"Merci maître" puis Louis remonta dans sa chambre et regarda le contenu des sac, ils étaient remplit d'habits normaux, il y avait un short jogging, une veste à capuche, des jean slim noir avec quelque un des trou, des T-shirts. Ils les rangea tous avant d'ouvrir la boîte, doucement comme si un trésor fragile s'y trouvait, la boîte contenait un costumes noir, trois pièces, avec encore les lettres H.E.S sur la veste. Ceci et donc sa tenue pour la soirée, pensa Louis avec un mouvement de tête d'approbations. Il était tellement fatigué que des qu'il posa sa tête sur l'oreille il s'endormit, il fut réveillé par niall frappant à la porte

"Louis ? Je ne te déranges pas ?

-Non non, qu'est ce qu'il y a niall

-Harry m'a demande de t'aider à te coiffer, il veux que tu sois coiffé élégamment, je vais attendre que tu t'habille

-Mais il est qu'elle heure ?

-19h Louis, vous partez des que tu es prêt " Louis se leva précipitamment et partit prendre une douche et se lava les cheveux, il enfila le plus vite possible le costume et retourna dans sa chambre avec le sèche cheveux.

"À d'accord, tu fais tout pour me donner le plus de travail possible

-Ta tout comprit, bon allée au lieu de raconter des conneries sèche moi les cheveux et coiffe moi." Après 30 minutes de préparation Louis était enfin prêt, niall lui avait relevé les cheveux. Il descendit document les marches, Harry était au téléphone devant la porte d'entrée, il s'était lui aussi relevé les cheveux et était sûrement en train de l'attendre, quand il releva les yeux il aperçut Louis et ce dernier pouvait comprendre ce que disait Harry d'ici et remarqua qu'il bégaya un peu

"Bon...euh...j'ai pas que ça a foutre, je...m'en fou de ce que tu peux me dire" et il raccrocha rapidement avant de dire sèchement

"Bon. On y va ou pas " puis Harry ouvrit la porte et sorti avant Louis qui en profita pour parler à niall

"Il se passe quoi avec Harry la ?

-Il à reçu un coup de file plus tôt dans la journée et ça la mît en rogne j'ai crus que j'allais y passer, bonne chance, il va pas être facile à vivre ce soir

-merci, bon bah bonne soirée blondinet" Louis ébouriffa les cheveux du blond et sorti de la maison et se dirigea vers la voiture, une Rolls Royce avait remplacé la Bentley de l'après midi. Un silence pesant c'était encore installé, Harry taper avec ses doigts sur sa jambe et serrait fort sa mâchoire. Louis aurait voulus lui demander ce qui se passer, pourquoi il était pas bien mais avait peur de se faire encore plus rabaisser. Après avoir traversé la campagne UP des Aër, la forêt des Taân, et la ville des tör, il arrivèrent dans une partie de Farlidea que Louis ne connaissait pas, une autre foret de Taân suivit d'un autre assortiment de villa d'Aër. Un grand portail signala à Louis qu'il était arrive chez Zayn, la voiture roulait à présent sur une grande allé en gravier, puis elle s'immobilisa, un portier de l'extérieur ouvrit la porte à Harry qui ensuite ouvrit la porte à Louis sans lui jeter un regard. Il le suivit quand il s'activait à pénétrer l'immense villa éclairé de tout les côtés. Quand ils entrèrent enfin après la vérification d'identification, Louis était impressionné par le nombres de personne présentes, Harry disait bonjour à une personne sur trois et Louis en était agacé, chacune d'entre elle demande qui était l'homme avec lui, Harry répondait que s'était son esclave personnel et les autre approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Zayn vint sauvé tout ça, enfin quelqu'un que Louis connaissait.

"Mon ami ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir

-Moi aussi zayn, ou est notre table s'il te plait

-Alors, votre table c'est celle la là bas et le buffet est juste la, bonne appétit" Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table que lui avait montré zayn.

"Toi tu restes la, je vais chercher à manger" Louis était assis sur cette table ronde, seul, il regarda l'assemblée et remarqua des personne proche de sa table le fixait et hochaient la tête en signe d'approbations à ce que disait leur interlocuteur puis une lueur de dégoût traversa les traits d'une femme. Harry revint enfin avec deux assiettes remplit à ras-bord, Harry commença à manger quand la musique que jouait l'orchestre changeât, ils passèrent d'une musique dansante à un solo. Harry but rapidement une gorgé de son champagne et prit la main à Louis pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Il place une main en bas du dos du plus petit et une sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui place lui aussi ses mains de cette manière. Ils se lancèrent dans une danse douce, bercé par les vibration des instrument de musique, Harry se cola plus contre son vis à vis et posa sa tête délicatement sur l'épaule de Louis et lui chuchotât à l'oreille

"Désolé pour mon comportement Louis

-Ce n'est rien maître

-Tu es magnifique comme ça Louis, je t'aime bien avec tes cheveux relevés de cette manières " la danse continua, leur corps suivant les ondulation de l'autre. Puis la musique finit et ils quittèrent la piste de danse, et retournèrent à leur table. Louis mangeait quand il sentit que quelqu'un était derrière lui, il se retourna vivement et reconnut ce Liam payne.

"Salut Lou', il lui caressa la joue, tu m'as manqué, il redirigea son regard Harry, un sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres

"alors Harry ? Ta réfléchit à mes proposition ?

-En effet, mais jamais je n'accepterais, aucune des deux" Liam devenait visiblement rouge écarlate

"Très bien, il payeras les conséquences de ton ignorance Harry" Liam fit demi tour et disparut dans la foule, Louis ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Harry avait lui aussi changé de couleur, mais il n'était pas rouge mais blanc, il ne bougeait plus et quand il se leva rapidement Louis fut surprit, Harry prit la main de son cadet et le tira hors de la maison et l'emmenait vers la voiture. Arrive à cette dernière il le plaqua contre et l'embrassa sauvagement, il passait énergiquement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis et le décoiffait. Harry ouvrit la porte et poussa Louis à l'intérieur et se mît sur lui pour continuer son baisé langoureux. Louis se mit à caresser le sexe d'Harry à travers le tissu, il le sentit déjà durcir. Sentant que l'espace dans son pantalon diminuait il le retira et se retrouva en caleçon. Louis libera le sexe d'Harry du caleçon et commença à faire glisser sa petite main le long de la verge dressé du plus grand. Harry gémissait de ce plaisir, puis Louis fit bouger Harry et le plaça sur lui pour le pendre en bouche, Harry poussa un gémissement aigus

"Louis ! Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu veux pas" en guise de réponse Louis le prit plus loin en bouche, et accéléra ses mouvement poussant Harry au bord du gouffre, quand il vu qu'il était proche de la délivrance il arrêtât, Harry leva la tête n'en pouvant plus et attendant que Louis termine

"Je ne te ferais pas jouir comme ça ce soir" Louis retira son pantalon puis son caleçon et se place au dessus du sexe d'Harry pour ensuite se laisser glisser dessus, le manque de place dans la voiture ne facilitait pas les choses mais Louis s'en sortait. Il se soulevait et redescendait dans des gémissements de plus en plus haut.

"Harry...

-Louis..." La délivrance d'Harry arriva enfin, il se raidit d'un coup et fut prit de spasme se déversant dans Louis qui jouis à son tour

"Mon Louis, tu me fais voir de toute les couleurs

-Oui, le tient et seulement le tient" Louis s'était allongé sur Harry et refaisait le contour des tatouage d'Harry reprenant ses esprits

"De quoi parlait Liam tout à l'heure ?" Harry se raidit sous Louis puis inspira profondément avant de prononcer doucement

"Il est au courant pour nous deux et il sait ce qui tu es, je sais pas comment mais il me fait du chantage, on est en danger tout les deux "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en ai profité de ne pas avoir encore trop de devoir pour le finir. alors la c'est le chamboulement, Harry qui est bizarre à cause d'un appel puis Liam qui est au courant.
> 
> On arrive à la fin de la "fiction"   
>  j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire de la fin 
> 
> Xoxo. #alexie


	15. Chapter 15

Après de longue minutes de silence, Louis trouva la force de dire quelque chose

"Mais...comment il a su ?

-je sais pas Louis ! Je sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que si il en parle à d'autre personne tu es en danger et je risque de perdre mon rôle de dirigeant de Farlidea. Je sais pas comment on va faire pour s'en sortir.

-Mais moi, je risque quoi Harry ?

-Tu seras exécuté Louis, une exécution publique" Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux nerveusement puis Louis embrassa délicatement les lèvres d'Harry avant de se décoller et de chuchoter dans l'intimité de la voiture

"Alors je passerais mais dernier moment avec toi, de toute façon à quoi bon vivre si je n'ai plus d'identité depuis que je me suis enfuis de chez les Tör"

Harry recolla ses lèvres à celle de louis et ne cessait d'accentuer ce baisé. Un moment après que les deux jeunes personnes se soit séparés Harry appela le chauffeur pour les ramener, ils se rhabillèrent et attendirent à l'extérieur de la voiture. Durant le trajet Louis s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Harry qui était sur son téléphone. Quand ils sont enfin arrivé le plus grand secoua Louis qui ne se réveilla pas. Harry dus le prendre comme une mariée et l'amener dans sa chambre. Il lui retira le costume et le laissa en caleçon puis il quitta la chambre quand Louis chuchota

"Dors avec moi Harry

-Louis ? T'es réveillé ?

-Un peu, assez pour te vouloir à côté de moi

-Je prends une douche et je te rejoins" Harry retourna vers Louis pour lui déposer un baisé sur le front et partit dans sa salle de bain. Quand il revint Louis était complètement endormit, il se plaça derrière lui et passe son bras au dessus de lui avant de lui embrasser la joue

"Bonne nuit mon Lou' " et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée le nez dans le coût de Louis. Le plus grand fut réveiller par quelqu'un qui sautait sur le lit. Il entrouvrît les yeux et aperçut un jeune à la chevelure brune, quand il vu qu'Harry était réveillé il se jeta à genoux et embrassa la bouche du bouclé

"Harry ! Enfin, t'es réveillé. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner pour nous deux, allé descend, je veux passer une journée parfaite avec toi avant que les complication arrive et avant mon exécution

-Louis, il y a trop de mots dans ta phrase pour que je le comprenne au réveil, par contre j'ai comprit le mot petit déjeuner" Harry s'assit rapidement et prit la tête à Louis entre ses mains et l'embrassa sauvagement.

"Qu'elle est l'avant première de ce petit déjeuner Louis ?

-Je n'ai pas prévus d'avant première, je ne suis pas sur de comprendre Harry" ce dernier s'attaqua encore aux lèvres de Louis et cette fois ci il le fit se tourner et le surplomba.

"Tu vas comprendre lou' " Harry passa ses mains soir le t-shirt de Louis et caressait chaque parcelles de peau du brun puis il passa ce t-shirt par dessus sa tête, le plus petit était torse nu, sous l'imposant corps d'Harry. Ce dernier commença à embrasser le torse de Louis avec de doux baisés humide se dirigeant vers le bas du corps de sa victime. Arrivé à la ceinture il descendis le short et embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses brûlantes de Louis qui commençait à haleter. Il remonta vers l'entre jambe de Ce dernier doucement, torturant son partenaire, d'attente, de plaisir. Le sexe déjà érigé, Louis était excité par Harry, ses boucles lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses pendant qu'il lui embrasse sa virilité. À peine pensa t'il a ça qu'Harry le prit en bouche faisant gémir Louis de plus belle. Harry y mettait de l'entrain, il glisser avec rapidité appréciant entendre Louis gémir de plus en plus fort. Le plus petit tira sur les cheveux d'Harry

"Harry...oh...mon..di....eu...je vais venir Harry" le concerné ne cessa pas ce qu'il faisait et insistait encore plus jusqu'à ce que Louis se vide dans la bouge d'Harry qui ne rechigna pas à tout avaler.

"On peut prendre le petit déjeuner que nous a concocté Louis" Louis gisait sur le lit comme un légume les muscles du ventre encore contractés.

"Allé Louis ! " il se leva doucement encore sous le choc de cet orgasme inattendu et enfila son short mais resta torse nu. Il prit la main à Harry et l'emmena dans le salon ou des gaufres, du bacon, des œuf brouillé, des pancake et du jus d'orange l'attendait.

"Woah ! On m'a jamais préparer un peur déjeuner comme ça, merci mon Lou' " Harry embrassa la tempe de Louis et s'assit que le canapé devant la petite table recouverte de nourriture. Ils s'étaient tout les deux goinfrés, ils avaient rigolé et aucune once de future sombre ne s'est fait ressentir.

"J'ai des coups de fils à passer Louis, je peux te laisser ?

-Oui tu Peux, avec tout ce que j'ai mangé je ne pourrais plus bouger avant un loooong moment

-Très bien" Harry déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Louis et partit dans son bureau, niall entra à ce moment la

"Alors il a réagit comment à ton petit déjeuner surprise ?

-Ça va, il a bien réagit

-Seulement bien ?

-Il m'a pas non plus fait l'éloge de ce que j'ai fais

\- oui ta raison

-On à un problème niall

-on ?

-moi et Harry

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Liam payne est au courant

-Et zayn aussi

-Oui mais zayn ne fait pas de chantage

-J'en suis pas sur Louis

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai entendu Harry téléphoner à zayn hier matin et il était énervé durant l'appel

-Vraiment ? Zayn ?

-Oui mais s'il te plait ne dit rien je risque beaucoup de t'avoir dit ça

-Ok ok c'est bon" Louis tapa sur l'épaule de niall et remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

À l'heure de manger Harry sortit enfin de son bureau, un sourire étonnamment joyeux collé sur le visage, l'accentuant quand ses yeux émeraudes croisaient les yeux bleus de Louis.

"Que me vaut cette mine joyeuse ?

-Rien Louis, répondit Harry agrandissant son sourire" il s'assirent tout deux à table ne se quittant pas du regard. Niall arriva dans la pièce deux assiette à la mains, ils les déposa devant les deux jeunes hommes.

"Merci niall, dit Louis détournant le regard en sachant très bien que ça ne plaisait pas à Harry. Ce dernier fulminait sur place, les poings serré et le regard noir diriger vers Louis. Quand le plus petit retourna la tête dans la direction d'Harry le bouclé se calma et prit enfin une bouchée de l'assiette devant lui mais ne voulait en aucun cas retirer son regard du visage de Louis. Harry savait qu'il fallait qu'il profite de cet ange venu du ciel avant que leur sentence ne soit annoncé.

"Je m'en veut Louis" Le concernait posa sa fourchette ne comprenant pas trop, prit une gorgée de son vin et regarda Harry

"Comment ça Harry ?

-Je t'en ai déjà parlé, mais je n'aurais pas dus te faire devenir mon esclave, j'aurais du te laisser partir ou je sais pas quoi mais pas t'enfermer

-En effet Harry on en a déjà parlé" Louis se leva et se dirigea vers Harry avant de s'assoir sur ses jambes face à lui, il déposa ses lèvres humides sur le front d'Harry et prolongea ce contact un moment, profitant de la peau douce du bouclé.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi cette après-midi" chuchotât Harry, comme si il avait peur que s'il le disait trop fort Louis prendrais peur et partirait.

"Une surprise Harry ? Qu'elle genre ?

-Vous ne tirerez rien de moi Louis Tomlinson

-Harry !" Louis déposait des bisous baveux sur chaque parties du visage d'Harry et arrivé à sa bouche, il s'y attarda et prit dans ses petites mains la tête du boucle ne voulant plus le lâcher, Harry interrompu ce baisé et sourit à Louis

"Vous essayez de me corrompre Louis ?

-Pas du tout Harry, je cherche juste à prendre mon dessert

-Vos avez déjà eu assez de dessert et de gourmandise pour le moment Louis !" Harry souleva Louis et se leva avec, il le déposa au sol à côté de sa chaise, l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers son bureau. Louis était déçus, il ne pouvait rien faire alors remonta dans sa chambre. Il regarda sa chambre cherchant quelque chose à faire mais il ne trouva rien, quand il entendit les cloches sonner, il regarda l'heure, mais habituellement elles ne sonnaient pas à cette heure, il compta le nombre de fois qu'elles sonnent et en compta 4 habituellement 3. Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Harry le premier jour, un sourire coquin étira les traits de Louis et il s'habilla avec le caleçon et le nœud, il s'assit sur son lit et attendit Harry gesticulant sur place, son corps attendant comme quelque chose de vitale le touché d'Harry. Le craquement de la poignet tordit le ventre de Louis de plaisir, le grincement de la porte l'acheva complètement, il s'était liquéfiait et appréhendait le moment ou il verrait un Harry en tenue d'Adam. Le bouclé passa le cadre de la porte et se trouva nu, face à un Louis ivre de désir.

"Vient ici esclave" Louis se leva et s'approcha du plus grand. Ce dernier mît le collier à Louis et prit la lèce pour l'emmener hors de la chambre. Puis il reconnut ce chemin, cette direction, le nombre de porte puis la couleur de cette fameuse porte. Il afficha un sourire à se déchirer les joues, à avoir des crampes au pommettes.

"Arrête de sourire esclaves ! Dit Harry le tons sec, je ne veux qu'aucun bruit ne sorte de ta bouche Louis ? À aucun moment

-Oui maître

-aucun sons !" Harry fit claquer la cravache sur les fesses de Louis recouvert de ce simple tissus noir recouvrant sa nudité dressait par le désir traversant les veines de Louis, comme un poison nocif, le poison Harry styles.

"Bon, que vais-je faire de toi Aujourd'hui ?" Harry le regard de braise regardait droit dans les yeux Louis. Le bouclé finit par se mettre à genoux, il leva les yeux et regarda le bruns d'en bas avant de descendre doucement le tissus noir libérant le sexe gonflé du plus petit. Au contact des doigts froid d'Harry, Louis frissonna et sa respiration s'accéléra. Le caleçon tombé au sol, le bouclé entoura de ses long doigts la verge gorgée de sang du bruns qui gémissait au rythme des doigts expert du plus grand, perdant peu à peu prise, ses genoux commençait à lâcher et ne pouvais bientôt plus tenir debout Louis. Harry le vit et souri tout en accélérant le mouvement de sa main, il approcha sa tête des cuisses du plus petit et lui embrassa faisant sombrer directement Louis dans un orgasme lui arrachant les tripes, se forçant à ne pas faire de bruit, quand il s'était écroulé au sol Harry l'avait retenu et s'était posé au sol avec lui attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle, il lui remit une mèche qui était tombé sur son front en sueur

"Des que tu en auras la force, va prendre une douche et habille toi, c'est bientôt l'heure de ta surprise" Louis les yeux mis-clos hocha la tête et essaya d'enfin retrouver un rythme correct dans sa respiration. Après de longues minutes dans les bras d'Harry il bougea enfin.

"À dans quelques minutes mon Louis, il faut aussi que je me lave" ils se séparèrent et allèrent dans leurs chambre respectives, Louis prit un des jeans noir troués, un Débardeur blanc et partit dans la baignoire. Tout ce sexe d'un coup en si peu de temps lui prenait toute son énergie, il était lessivait, Harry était tout simplement fatiguant en permanence, à jamais savoir sur quel pieds danser, ne jamais savoir quoi dire de peur de se faire punir, mais en même temps Louis apprécie cet Harry, il était même sur et certain que s'il avait rencontré un Harry clément, gentil avec lui il n'aurais pas cette envie de le connaître un peu plus chaque jour.

Il sortit de la salle de bain propre et habillé et se dirigea vers le salon, quand il entendit Harry au téléphone, il se cacha et écouta

"Je comprends,

\- ...

-oui, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition

-...

-je comprends vos inquiétudes qui sont complètements fondées

-...

-voilà je vous rappel des que la décision et prise" Louis l'entendit raccrocher et commença à se lever pour le rejoindre quand il l'entendit recomposer et un numéro et crier

"Comment a tu pus sale con ! Je te faisait confiance, je t'ai tout offert ! Tout ! Quand tu es venu te réfugier chez moi il y a 5 ans je ne t'es pas dénoncé ! Je t'ai créé une nouvelle identité ! Une nouvelle vie ! Tout merde et toi pour me remercier tu me fais ce coup salopard ! Mais t'inquiète pas tu vas tomber en même temps que moi" Harry raccrocha et posa violemment son téléphone sur son bureau, Louis était étonné par les conversations téléphoniques que venait de passer Harry, il se leva et termina la descente des escalier.

"Harry ?

-ah Louis, enfin, je t'aime bien habillé comme ça

-Merci Harry, j'ai crus t'entendre crier ? Ça va ? " Harry redevins rouge et passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux

"Si si ça va, allons dans le salon, il y a du thé et ta surprise" Louis n'était pas convaincus pas les paroles d'Harry mais ne releva pas et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa timidement la tête à travers l'espace de la porte et du mur, et quand il vit enfin sa surprise il avait l'impression que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui s'était mît à tourner.

"Alors Louis ? Tu réagit pas ?

-Euh...si Harry" Louis courus en pleure dans les bras de la femme assise sur les sofa

"Maman !

-Mon louis, oh mon dieu, mon bébé" elle caressait les cheveux chocolat du petit quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Recule toi que je vois comment tu as changé" Louis se força de sourire et recula un peu

"Tu es devenus tellement beau mon fils, tu as l'air encore plus Heureux que quand tu vivais avec Ton père et moi, je suis sur que monsieur styles y est pour quelque chose, il t'a sauvé, merci monsieur styles de m'avoir permit de revoir mon fils

-Arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur styles s'il vous plais madame Tomlinson, appelez moi Harry, tout simplement, et c'est normal, vus les nouvelles constance je voulais que vous revoyez au moins une fois votre fils, le visage de Johanna se terni

-Bien bien, alors appelez moi Johanna, Harry

-Très bien Johanna, nous devrions peut être nous assoir devant une tasse de thé

-Viens la maman"

Louis s'assit à côtés de sa mère et lui prit la main, son contact lui avait beaucoup manqué. Les trois personnes parlèrent de tout être rien, un peu de l'enfance de Louis un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns toujours débrouillard, sur de lui, ne voulant écouter personne, puis du parcours d'Harry et de la mort du père de Louis.

"Il se fait tard, je vais devoir partir, merci Harry pour cette après-midi, le thé était délicieux

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir chez moi Johanna" Harry embrassa la main de la mère de Louis, puis enlaça son fils et cette dernière quitta la maison. Quand Johanna était assez loin le boucle prit la mains du bruns et l'emmena dans son bureau.

"J'ai quelque chose de vraiment mauvais à te montrer

-C'est quoi Harry ?" Il lui tendit un papier avec le sceau de la HJF "Haute Justice de Farlidea"

Louis leva les yeux interrogateur vers Harry

"Lit Louis, s'il te plait

-•Cher Harry styles, dirigeant exemplaire de Farlidea.

Une infos nous est parvenu a nos oreilles, et vus les preuves nous n'avons pût penser à une rumeur. Il cours dans les rue de Farlidea que vous auriez une relation autre que Maître-esclave avec un de vos nouveau esclave, que vous l'auriez mené à des soirées du monde mondain comme un ami à vous et non pas comme votre esclave personnel. Si cela est est vrai comprenez que nous sommes outré de votre comportement, vous et étiez le future de Farlidea pour de longues années et vous voilà enfreindre les règles de cet état.

Ayant était parfait jusque-là vous allez avoir le choix de votre sanction, nous vous appellerons dans les prochain jours pour vous parler de vos possibilités

Mes sincères salutations, Simmon Conwel, Président de la Haute justice de Farlidea•" louis leva les yeux vers Harry

"C'est à eux que tu téléphonait tout à l'heure ?

-Oui...Louis

-et donc tu sais qu'elle sont tes choix de sanction ?

-oui

-Bah dit moi Harry !

-Sois je passe ma vie en prison et toi tu te fais exécuter ou...

-Ou quoi Harry ! Cria Louis la voix brisée par les sanglots

\- ou alors c'est moi qui t'exécute et je garde mon poste de dirigeant avec contrôle permanent de la HJF

-Tu as fais ton choix ?

-J'y ai réfléchis

-Harry ! S'il te plais dit le moi vite !

-Je pense choisir le premier choix, celui ou je suis enfermé, je ne pourrais t'exécuter moi Louis " Louis s'avance et mît ses petites main autour du visage d'Harry et commença à parler les mots entre coupés de gros sanglots

"Harry ! Shhh ! Je veux, moi, que tu prennes le second choix, je vais mourir de toute façon, autant que toi tu reste ce que tu es, le dirigeant parfait ce ce foutus monde !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai enfin terminé l'écriture de ce chapitre qui me plait beaucoup. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Encore désolé ☺️❤️


	16. Chapter 16

Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugeaient, des larmes inondant leur joues roses, irrités par ces perles salés.

"Arrêtons d'en parler Louis, s'il te plait

-D'accord

-Je suis fatigué allons nous coucher

-Nous ?

-Je veux dormir avec toi, je veux passer mes derniers moments à tes côté, essaya de prononcer Harry entre deux pleure

-Allons y" louis prit la main à Harry et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le plus grand se mît nu, contrairement au brun qui garda son caleçon. Ils s'allongèrent en cuillère, Louis derrière, bercé par les sanglots de chacun il cherchèrent difficilement le sommeil.

"Comment était ton enfance Louis ? Chuchotât Harry

-mon enfance ? J'étais un enfant pourri gâté, avec un père trop exigeant et une mère trop aimante, Harry ? Ma mère est au courant ?

-...oui Louis, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venu cette après-midi

-J'ai pus au moins lui dire au revoir

-Oui mon Louis

-Et toi ton enfance Harry ?

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai eu une enfance presque identique à la tienne, j'étais pourri gâté, mon père voulait à tout prix que je réussisse dans la vie, et une mère qui aime trop son fils pour un monde comme Farlidea

-Mon Harry

-Mon Louis

-Tu peux me promettre quelque chose Harry ?

-Tout ce que tu veux

-Promet moi que tu fera tout ton possible pour arranger ce monde et retirer l'esclavage

-Je te le promet Louis, je te le promet

-Et zayn ?

-Il va tomber en même temps que nous, j'ai des gros dossier sur lui, il regrettera de nous avoir balancer, maintenant on dors Louis" Louis mît son nez dans le coup d'Harry et essaya de s'endormir se calant sur le souffle d'Harry.

Cette nuit fut un mélange des cauchemar, des peur et de colère des deux jeunes hommes.

Louis se réveilla le premier, il prit une feuille et le stylo et partit écrire sa lettre d'adieu à Harry, il en éprouvait le besoin. Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau d'Harry et réfléchit à ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire si leur vie avaient était normal, si leur relation avait était normal, si ils avaient étaient normaux eux aussi. L'encre qu'il déposait au fur et à mesure sur le papier, était une représentation des larmes qui n'arrivaient plus à sortir. Après une heure d'écriture il réussit à trouver les mots et plia le papier et se le mît dans la poche de son pantalon, pour que la lettre ne le quitte jamais, du moins jusqu'à sa mort. Il remonta dans la chambre et Harry dormait encore, paisiblement et ne voulant pas le d'échanger Louis redescendit, s'installa sur le canapé et attendit que niall ou Harry arrive enfin. Il fixait un point sur le mur d'en face et réfléchissait à sa vie, si il avait bien fait de s'échapper et de condamner son père. Et si il avait plus travaillé pour ce test au lieu de sortir avec les ami, de sortir avec des filles il serait sûrement haut placé chez les Tör, mais est ce qu'Harry aurait voulus de lui ? Ce dernier interrompit Louis dans ses pensées en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Tu penses à quoi Louis ?

-À nous, Harry rigola et finit par sourire bêtement

-J'ai pas l'habitude que l'on parle d'un "Nous" avec moi

-Est ce que si j'avais était quelqu'un de haut placé chez les Tör, j'aurais eu des chances avec toi ?

-Non Louis, premièrement je n'aime pas les relation, moi c'est de la baise et c'est tout et puis les gens de pouvoir aime trop contrôler

-comme toi ? Harry rigola à la remarque de Louis

-Oui comme moi, je pense que si j'avais eu l'occasion de te rencontrer et que tu aurais accepté de te soumettre j'aurais pût tolérer une relation caché avec toi, pourquoi as tu finis par te soumettre Louis ? Tu avais un si gros caractère au début ?

-Je tenais sûrement encore à ma vie

-Et je te l'ai prise en te proposant cette relation, des larmes affluaient sur les joues d'Harry

-Harry Arrête ! Si Notre vie, avait était normal je tiendrais encore à ma vie, mais avec ces circonstances je préfère mourir " Louis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry encore emmêlés de la nuit pour essayer de le calmer et de lui changer les idées.

"Comment ça se passe une exécution Harry ?

-Tu n'en a jamais vus sur les écran ?

-Si, mais avant ils leur font quoi aux accusés

-Ils viennent le chercher chez lui, et il reste enferme quelque jour ou heures dans la prison de la GJF, la bas il lui demande si il a un testament, et ils évaluent sa richesse, car 40% de la richesse d'un condamné va au gouvernement, d'ont moi, l'expression d'Harry s'assombrit, puis vient le moment ou on les prépare pour l'exécution, on leur donne des habits qu'il porterons pour toujours et sont amenés sur l'estrade pour l'exécution...et le corps est ensuite emmené à la fausse commune et voilà, maintenant on arrête de parler de ça Louis !

-Je demandais juste Harry ! Je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer pour nous ensuite

-Et bah arrête de vouloir savoir alors ! Tu attends et c'est tout " Louis devenait rouge tout comme Harry, il ne voulait pas continuer alors il se leva fou de rage et monta dans sa chambre, il fit claquer la porte et se mît à crier de tout ce qu'il pouvait.

"PUTAIN ! Mais c'est pas vrai !" Il toucha son jean et sentit le papier qu'il avait écrit plus tôt, ce qui le calma progressivement. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit que le temps passe, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour l'emmener dans sa cellule, puis l'emmener sur l'estrade. Il sombra dans un sommeil calme.

De douce mains vinrent le réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Harry, qui monta sur le lit et se mît à cheval sur Louis, il mît son nez dans le coup du petit et y déposa un baisé humide qui réveilla enfin complètement le plus petit

"Ils sont la Louis, ils viennent nous chercher, il faut y aller" Louis s'assit sur le lit et ne répondit pas, le soleil avait commençait à disparaître, il toucha sa poche et la lettre était toujours la, il souffla un bon coup et se mît debout avant d'avancer main dans la mains avec Harry. Arrivé en bas des escaliers deux personnes en uniforme des Taân les attendaient, un des deux se rapprocha de Louis et lui mît des menottes et le tira hors de la maison ou deux véhicules les attendaient, un van et une bentley, Harry se fit ammener vers la belle voiture et Louis vers le gros van. Avant de rentrer dans le van, savant très bien que s'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient pouvoir parler Harry cria à Louis

"Je tiendrais ma promesse Louis ! Je te le jure !" On appuya sur la tête de Louis et il pénétra dans le van pendant qu'Harry lui montait dans sa voiture, il n'y avait Aucune vitre dans le véhicule de Louis, il ne pouvait pas profiter une dernière fois de la vie, tout ce qu'il voyait s'était l'intérieur d'un gros van et ses poignets menottés. La voiture finit par s'arrêter, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Taân qui prit violemment Louis et le sortit de la pour l'emmener dans l'immense bâtiment blanc immaculé. Ils entrèrent dans un sasse, les mur blanc, brillant, comme du plastique, le carrelage parfaitement blanc. Le Taân posa son doigts sur un indicateur et les porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce, les mêmes murs, le même sol, des bureaux tout aussi blanc, des gens tout aussi blanc eux aussi. Il se fit amener à un bureau, derrière se trouvait une femme, une blonde, ses cheveux en chignon stricte, le maquillage presque inexistant

"Confirmation de la livraison 2412W, dit le Taân

-Louis William Tomlinson ?C'est ça ?

-En effet

-Bien il me faut sa signature sur ce registre qui confirme qu'il est bien arrivé la, et la livraison 0102E n'est pas censés aussi arriver ?

-Elle va pas tarder" après que Louis est signé la femme continua

"Cellule 0621" le Taân hocha la tête et tira le coude de Louis pour l'emmener vers cette fameuse cellule. Une empreinte et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce remplit de seulement un bureau et deux chaises, les murs et le sol de la même matière plastique qui fait perdre tout repères. Le Taân poussa vivement Louis à l'intérieur après lui avoir retiré les menottes. Il s'assit au fond de cette pièce, ramena ses genoux vers lui et ferma les yeux pour garder un repère, l'image d'Harry apparut dans sa tête. Un bip le fit sortir de cette pensé, une petite femme entra dans la pièce un tas d'habit dans les bras, des habits blanc.

"Il faut que tu mettes ça, je reviens chercher tes autres habits dans 15 minutes" elle posa les habits sur le bureau et sortit. Louis se leva doucement et regarda les habits, il y avait un pantalon, long et un t-shirt large, le col en V et des cordelettes pour le fermer tout en lins. Il l'enfila en vitesse et la femme revient vite, cette fois ci elle avait un plateau avec à manger dessus. Elle récupéra le tas d'habits

"Quelqu'un va venir dans peu de temps pour la paperasse" et elle sortit sans aucun regard envers Louis. Il inspecta la nourriture, il y avait un quignon de pain, des pattes, de la viande inconnu et un verre en plastique d'eau. Il but l'eau et croqua dans le pain, mais il avait l'estomac noué donc il ne mangea rien de plus. Le bip retentit et laissa apparaître un homme, de grosse corpulence, la peau rosi sûrement par l'alcool, c'est à peine si il passe à travers le cadrant de la porte.

"Bonsoir petit ! Viens t'assoir ici" Louis se leva et s'assit en face du gros monsieur.

"T'as pas beaucoup mange ! " l'homme prit la fourchette et mangea quelque bouchées de pattes

"C'est pour ça que vous faites ce poids ? C'est Parceque vous piquée la nourriture des condamnés ? dit Louis en rigolant

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me parler de cette manière, je ne sais même pas ce que je fou la, t'a pas d'argent t'es juste une erreur, un Jyfyodd / Dwir " Louis se leva et tapa sur le bureau transparent avant de s'époumoner

"Je ne suis pas un Dwir ! J'ai toujours étais un Tör ! C'est juste votre fonctionnement merdique qui me nomme Jyfyodd, ou Dwir, qui vous nomme Tör ou qui les nomme Taân ! C'est Farlidea le problème ! Et pas les habitants ! Ni les Dwir, ni les Jyfyodd ni les Tör, ni les Aër ! Tout ce dont vous avez peur ces des gens, comme moi qui rentre dans aucune des catégories ! Qui sont ni Dwir ni Jyfyodd ou Tör !

-assit toi, répondit calmement l'homme " Louis fut tellement surprit de la réaction de l'homme qu'il se rassît et attendit qu'il commence

"Bon, tu as de l'argent que tu aurais caché et que tu voudrais donner à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Non

-Bien, j'ai finit, ton exécution est demain

-Quel date somme nous ?

-Le 23 décembre, ton exécution sera le spectacle de noel

-Et mon anniversaire...

-Dommage, t'a pas de chance mon petit " il lui tapa l'épaule et sortit de la pièce.

Louis s'allongea au sol et chercha le sommeil.

•

Le bip sonore de la porte réveilla Louis, un Taân pénétra la pièce

"Alle on se réveil gamin ! C'est l'heure !" Le Taân prit le bras de Louis et le souleva pour l'emmener hors de la cellule. Il partir de l'autre côté de la sortie. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense place, le Taân emmena Louis sur l'estrade ou se trouvait déjà Harry, habillait proprement en costume, il ne jeta aucun regard à Louis. Le grand chef de la HJF commença son discours quand Louis était arrivé à son emplacement.

"Cher habitants de Farlidea, une grave infraction des règles fondatrices de notre société à était enfreint, pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui l'exécution de Louis William tomlinson va être faite, par le deuxième fautif, Harry styles, qui vas payer dans les peut de minutes qu'il reste." Simon prit une arme et la tendit à Harry qui la prit nonchalamment. Il s'avança vers Louis, il le mît dos au public et lui se mît de face.

Des larmes coulaient déjà sur les Joues du grand Harry styles, il n'avait pas réussit à cacher ses émotions malgré les caméras braquées sur eux et le monde entier derrière leurs écran.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait vivre ça Louis, j'aurais dus te laisser partir depuis le début et t'éviter de terminer ta vie en tant qu'esclave et d'être executé

-Harry shh arrête tout de suite, je suis content de terminer ma vie à tes côtés, je n'aurais sûrement pas dis ça au début mais tu as sus montrer tes bon côtés et tu m'a montré que tu pouvait être attentionné et surtout putain de bon au lit, Harry ricana nerveusement

-Merci Louis ne pas vouloir me faire sentir coupable mais je sais que c'est de ma faute

-Vas y Harry, il va falloir que tu le fasse"

Louis prit la main tenant l'arme et l'amena à sa tempe tout en fixant Harry. Il était dos à la foule et ne voyait pas qui était présent, mais Harry lui oui, et il reconnut zayn dans l'assemblée un sourire aux lèvres et mains dans la mains avec Liam

"Louis je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir

-vas y mon amour " Harry colla son front contre celui de Louis

"Je t'aime Louis

-Je t'aime Harry" Louis donna un papier chiffonné à Harry et ce dernier appuya sur la détente, Louis n'existait plus et s'éteignit en même temps que le bruit de l'arme, Harry avait du assassiner contre son grès son bien aimé. Il s'écroula au sol en même temps que le corps sans vie de Louis, il le berça, il n'acceptait pas qu'il avait dut le tuer, que le Louis qui l'embrassait quelques heures plus tôt était sens vie, qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais ses lèvres caresser les siennes. Plusieurs hommes vinrent récupérer le corps de Louis qu'Harry tenait fermement, les sanglots doublèrent.

Une voiture l'attendait, il y pénétra et déplia le papier que lui avait donné Louis

"Harry, mon bien aimé, que m'a t'il prit de vous aimer ?

Je te promet qu'un jour je te ramènerais une étoile quand nous nous retrouverons tout les deux au delà des cieux, cette étoile te rappèleras mes yeux étincelant quand je t'admirait, la lumière grandissante de cette étoile te rappèleras mes sentiments dissimulés, interdit, augmenter de jours en jours.

Mais aucune étoile ne dure éternellement, aucune étoile ne reste cacher bien longtemps, comme notre histoire. Sache que pour moi, même si cette histoire c'est terminé de cette manière, même si nous nous sommes fracassés la gueule Harry, même si nous avons finalement atteint le fond de ce gouffre, je ne regrette aucun de mes choix et de mes actes, de mes paroles. Harry ne me laisse pas, non ne me laisse pas mon amour. Prend cette lettre comme un requiem, le requiem de notre amour.

Je t'aime Harry "

La lecture de cette lettre amplifia la douleur que ressentait déjà Harry. La voiture arriva enfin chez lui, il descendit nonchalamment de la voiture, le poing serré sur la lettre d'adieu de Louis. Il monta dans la chambre du plus petit, et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de ce dernier. Un papier attira son attention, il le prit et lit ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus

"Harry tu m'a proposé ce matin là quelque chose d'ont je m'y attendais pas. Une relation sans sentiments, tu as également comparé cette relation au fait sur l'on se jetait dans un gouffre sans fond tout les deux, mais jusqu'à quand ce gouffre n'aura pas de fond ? Et si j'étais déjà tombé, même fracassé amoureux de vous jolie Harry styles ? Vous savez comme moi Harry qu'un jour nous nous écraserons au sol, je crois que ça s'appelle tomber amoureux, quand vous connaîtrez la vérité sur moi nous nous fracasseront tout les deux d'une manière ou d'une autre et ce sera quelque chose que l'on ne pourra pas arrêter et quelque chose de douloureux"

-Tu avais raison Louis ! On s'est fracassés, mais tu as étais égoïste ! Tu m'as laissé seul !!!

••

1 an s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Louis, Harry avait tenu sa promesse, le monde avait changé, pas encore assez à son gout, mais les mentalités avaient changés et il avait rendus la liberté à ses esclave, les 3/4 des gens n'avaient plus d'esclaves, à part les récalcitrants, niall était devenu un ami à lui et zayn avait était exécuté par les main d'Harry . Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de chez lui, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et descendit à la porte, il faisait jour et un homme lui tendit une lettre qu'il prit et l'homme partit

"Cher Harry Edward styles

Un an c'est écoulé depuis la mort officiel de Louis William Tomlinson, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'il n'a jamais perdu la vie, des explications vous serons donné en temps et en heure.

Simon Conwel, chef de la Grande Justice de Farlidea"

Harry perdu toute ses force et s'écroula au sol

***

Le jeune bruns vit une lumière, puis du noir et enfin de la lumière, mais cette fois ci la lumière était réelle, il n'est pas mort. Louis William Tomlinson est vivant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de la fiction, c'est la première fiction que je finit, dites moi ce que vous en pensez
> 
> Xoxo #"alexie" 
> 
> Il va y avoir un Tome 2 dans peu de temps, ça dépendra du nombres de lecture


End file.
